My Choice, Your Choice
by BSwiftie13
Summary: Stefan has sacrificed himself for Damon's life. That leaves Elena and Damon left to work together. Damon finds excuses to have Elena at his house. What will happen? And if Stefan returns, everything will be in a mess - what will Elena and Damon do? Taken place between season 2 and 3. A little crude words and gruesome parts but still PG13. (:
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so... Yeah. This story starts off in the season 2 and 3 of TVD when Stefan sacrificed himself for Damon's life. Just to let you know, I'm half shipping Delena and half Stelena.

This whole story is dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen. (: *Mimicks Damon* Hello, brother. Heehee

Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD.

* * *

Elena stepped into the Salvatore boarding house.

"Damon?" There was no reply. She sighed. Where had Damon gone to? She had a new lead on Klaus' victim, this time in Maine. Hopefully he didn't go looking for Stefan again without her.

She sighed and headed to Damon's room, hoping he was sleeping.

As Elena entered the room, the smell of alcohol hit her nose along with the smell of Damon.

Damon had been drinking _again_.

She wrinkled her nose at the strong smell of alcohol. But thankfully, Damon wasn't too drunk to smash his room to pieces. His room was neat and tidy, everything in place. But nope, no Damon to be found.

Elena headed back down to the living room. Taking out her phone, she dialled Damon's number, hoping that he'd pick it up and hurry back.

The phone ringed for a while and it went to voicemail. "Hey Damon, it's Elena. Come back to your house as soon as possible. I'll be waiting impatiently for you."

Deciding not to waste her trip back to her house and promising Damon he'd find her at the boarding house, she got up and turned the radio on, hoping for some news of another murder that consisted of a victim that died from the loss of blood.

_Hoping was the wrong word_, Elena thought. She did feel sad for the people who died but she couldn't deny it. She was hoping that there was another case.

Elena lay down on the couch, listening to the radio and reading through Stefan's diaries when he was struggling with blood in the past century. She sang along to the songs she knew and kept checking her phone for any messages.

After she finished reading one diary, she put it back and took out the next one from Stefan's bookshelf.

"Dear Diary, it's been a tough week," Elena read. "Lexi's plan is helping me and I've been able to keep down animal blood. It's a good thing I have her as a good friend for getting over this obstacle. It's tough but... I'm sure I will be able to make it..."

"Boo."

Elena yelped. "Damon! How could you do that? Please behave yourself!" Elena scolded. Damon smirked and said, "So what's the urgency? New lead? And turn off that radio please, I swear that Taylor Swift will kill my head one day."

"Hey! Don't insult her! And I think she's right. _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_," Elena jumped in Taylor's defense while taking out the piece of paper Sheriff Forbes had passed to her a few hours before.

"So shame on you now," he finished off for her. He snatched the paper out of Elena's hands. "Maine? Hmm."

Damon frowned and stared blankly at her while Elena crossed her arms and stared back at him with a questioning look. After a few minutes of - what seemed to Elena - awkward staring, she broke the silence. "So?"

Damon broke out of his trance and smirked, "So nothing."

"So after all these times I've passed you these few leads on Klaus, nothing?" Elena asked, annoyed. When Damon didn't answer, she practically screamed, "Have you been tracking him down and crossing the country without me?!"

Damon put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm Elena down before she could start screaming and cause his ears to pop. Elena did calm down, but her breathing sped up.

"Elena, it wouldn't be safe if I brought you along. You'll only be an obstacle. You aren't a vampire, and you are a human," he stated the obvious and took his hands off her and paced the room, acting like he was some detective making analysis. "So that makes you a bait and if you get kidnapped by Klaus, there's gonna be trouble for me." And with that, he turned away and walked back up to his room, leaving Elena standing alone and listening to Taylor Swift singing "Trouble, trouble, trouble." Damon was indeed trouble. Turning off the radio, Elena huffed and left, remembering to slam the door on her way out.

* * *

Damon opened his closet and took a thumbtack, marking Maine. He took a step back and took a good look at the USA map. It was dotted with thumbtacks. Damon frowned. After 2 months of Stefan's disappearance, barely a handful of vampire attacks had made it to the papers. That made analysis of the attack difficult to define if it was Stefan, so Damon had to go down to the crime scene and investigate it himself.

Unfortunately, Elena was quite sticky. She pestered him for any information and signs if Stefan was still alive. Elena was obviously worried about Stefan, and so was Damon. But Damon didn't let it show too much, wanting to be Elena's support of pillar when Stefan wasn't around.

He wanted to be strong. Just for his princess of darkness. He loved her; he did. But he wasn't hers to take, after what his brother had done for him. He owed his brother his life. Now he didn't even know whether Stefan was suffering or gone.

The thought of never ever being able to repay his one and only brother back or even getting a chance of saying a simple word of gratitude broke him into pieces.

Damon picked up a bottle of whiskey that he didn't finish the night before and drained it. He needed distraction.

* * *

Elena pulled up at her driveway just to find Caroline's car parked in front.

"Ric? Caroline?" Elena shouted as she stepped into her home. She could hear laughter in the kitchen.

"Surprise, Elena! We're having a sleepover!" Bonnie giggled. Elena broke into a smile and hugged her. "And we're making pizza for dinner. Want to join us?" Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, of course!" Elena walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "So... What's the sudden idea of throwing a sleepover?"

"Elena, you know we're worried about you..." Caroline started but Elena interrupted, "Uh-uh. None of that talk please."

"We just want to take your mind off for a day or two. You know, scientific explanations show that stress and worry can cause aging!" Caroline gasped and gave a shocked expression. "That means you'll have wrinkles in 15 years' time! Oh no! You wouldn't want that, would you, Elena?"

Elena and Bonnie giggled and didn't answer Caroline. "Where's Alaric, by the way?"

"Oh, he said he was going out to buy groceries just after we arrived," Bonnie answered.

Elena nodded and decided just to have good girls' time with her two best friends.

* * *

Elena's phone rang again and again.

"Oh my goodness, who is that so early in the morning?!" Caroline whined, pulling the blanket over her head, causing Bonnie to suffocate along with her.

"Ugh. Damon?" Elena picked up the phone. "Why the hell are you calling me so early?!"

"Elena... Stefan... he... He's not coming back," Damon sobbed through the phone.

Elena stood there in shock. Was Stefan dead? Or is he still alive? No, it couldn't be.

"Oh my... No! How did you get this information? Did Klaus tell you or what?"

"No, I went to track Klaus at Maine and I spotted Stefan with him. Stefan pulled me aside and forced me to give him my word that I'll never think about him ever again. But when I reminded him of you, Elena..." Damon trailed off, blowing his nose.

"What? What did he say?" Elena panicked. By this time, Bonnie and Caroline were sitting up in Elena's bed, listening intently to the conversation. So Stefan was still alive. That was one relief. But what did Stefan say?

"Stefan... He... I'm so sorry, Elena... He said he doesn't...want... to see you... anymore."

* * *

A/N: Alrightie. That's the end of this chapter. I know it's nothing much, but there's more than this. (:

This chapter's song inspiration (and song used): I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift (Go watch the MV!:D)

Please review! *Throws popcorns to audience*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! I'm back! So... I finished writing this so I just decided to post it up. Yay! Two in a day! :D

Once again, this whole story is dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen. (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Besides my ideas to get Delena together (:

* * *

Stefan... He didn't want to see Elena anymore?

Elena broke down and dropped her phone on the floor. Caroline rushed over to her side and tried to soothe her. She could hear Damon still trying to get Elena's attention by yelling into the phone.

Bonnie dropped to the floor with Elena and Caroline picked up the phone.

"Damon?" Caroline was half mad and half worried. She overheard Damon's words.

"Are you _lying_ to her? Trying to break her heart so that she'd fall for _you_ instead?!" Despite her harsh words, she could hear Damon's sobbing and immediately regretted it.

"Do I sound like I'm lying, Caroline? As much as I love Elena, do you think I'd want to snatch Elena away from my brother who risked his life to save mine? Do you think I'm this selfish, after all we have been through?"

Caroline thought through the last times they had all worked together. When Stefan was being captured and held hostage and Damon was taking care of Elena, he never once tried to kiss Elena. He respected her for her choices like his brother. With the exception when it came to life and death.

Caroline mumbled "sorry" and Damon requested to talk to Elena again. Elena put the phone to her ear and asked a little harsher than she expected, "What? Now what do we do?"

"I think we let the matter rest for a week or two, then we go track Stefan again."

"Now what's up with the 'we'?! There wasn't any 'we' before this! It was always you, you, and you! Never 'we'! And you always pushed me aside when I want to help. Are you going to use me as a _bait_?!" Elena remembered Damon's words the day before.

Damon panicked and immediately answered a 'no'. Then he pondered for a while and decided, "Maybe. I know he still loves you. No matter what he says, he will still love you. I'm sure of that. So I was thinking up a plan to get him back..."

By this time both Damon and Elena had sobered up and stopped crying. "A plan?" To Caroline and Bonnie, it sounded dangerous and the risks were high. They exchanged knowing looks and nodded. They were in if Elena was.

"We'll be at the boarding house in half an hour."

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline was welcomed by the sight of Damon covered in blood and tattered clothes.

"Damon! Did you get into a fight?" Elena worriedly rushed to Damon's side and patted him. The two other girls frowned at them.

"Caroline, get some blood for him." Elena ordered and Bonnie winced in disgust. How could Elena trust herself around these people? Caroline sped towards the basement where the blood bags were usually kept.

Damon tiredly opened his eyes and looked towards Elena.

He very badly wanted to pull Elena into his arms and just cry like he was a baby. But he couldn't with those two girls around...

Caroline returned with a cup of blood that was warmed up and fed it to Damon. Once he was done, he looked much better and was beginning to heal.

"Sit down, ladies. And thanks for getting blood for me, Caroline," Damon gestured to the couch in front of him. Elena settled a little farther from Damon's side, feeling a little shy when she realized her friends were both looking at her warily because of her openness of her concern for Damon.

Damon didn't seem to notice the girls' side glances at each other. He put his head between his hands and stood up.

"So here's the plan. When we get another lead on Stefan, we're going to meet him. I will lure Stefan alone and Elena will try to coax him out of his 'ripper state' with all the lovey-dovey stuff she always does with him." Elena blushed but kept her face straight. "And I will try to distract Klaus," Damon finished off with a smirk.

"Then what about us?" Caroline asked, obviously offended by Damon's plan that didn't include them.

"You two are going?" Damon feigned surprise.

"Of course we are! Or else why did we even come here? We could be hanging out at the mall or doing some other stuff instead!"

"Wait wait wait," Elena interrupted before Damon could say anything. "Did you realize that Stefan said he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Yeah, he could say that, but maybe when he sees you, his resistance will break down and... Yeah, I'll leave the imagination all up to you."

Elena considered it for a while. "Okay. I'm in."

"Then we're in too. We're not letting you go alone, Elena," Bonnie stated. Damon glared at Bonnie. She turned to Damon. "So, what do we do?"

Damon sighed. "Okay. If you insist on going, you two are going to protect Elena. But stay hidden. If Stefan attacks Elena, the witch will do her witchy stuff..." - Bonnie now glared at Damon - "and Caroline will pull Elena out of the way. Good enough?"

"Then what about you? There might be _hybrids_ lurking around," Elena said with a shudder.

"Don't bother about me. I can take care of myself."

"Okay," Elena nodded. The girls proceeded to stand up to leave.

"Elena, where do you think you're going? We have to help you train in case you aren't agile enough so Stefan can't eat you," Damon smirked.

"We can save that for another day," Elena quipped.

"No, we can't we need to help you start training now," Damon pressed.

Elena sighed and gave in. "I think both of you can go back first. Damon will fetch me home." Elena saw their worried faces and added, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

And with that, they left the boarding house in Elena's car. Elena turned to face Damon. "So are we gonna call Alaric here?"

Damon walked towards her. "Nope," he popped the 'p' and gave her a sly look. He looked like is was preying on her.

Elena was feeling a little uncomfortable. "Okay, let's go," she walked quickly towards the room where she always trained before Damon got too close.

* * *

"I'm tired, Damon. Stop pushing me or I just might end up in the hospital and not only will your plan be ruined, Bonnie, Caroline and Alaric will come after you," Elena said breathlessly.

Damon ignored her threats and said, "If you don't push yourself, how will you escape Stefan if he ever harms you?"

"Stefan won't hurt me."

"Elena, this is the ripper Stefan we're talking about, not the bunny-eating Stefan here," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Okay, that's it. You're gonna break my bones at this rate," Elena stopped doing her push-ups and sat on the floor, panting.

"Okay, let's have a deal. If you don't want to continue working out, you stay here in this house until we get another news on Stefan."

"Damon! What kind of a deal is that?" Elena whined.

"What? It's fair and square. And it's better for your physical strength," Damon smirked.

* * *

A/N: So... Will Elena stay? Heehee. I know. I'm gonna leave it up to your imagination if Elena stays or not and what would happen... *evil laugh* I've started on the next chapter already so I hope I can post up soon :D

This chapter's song inspiration: nothing... Hmm.

Reviews! Please... (: *Throws chocolates to audience*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I'm back! :D Thanks for the reviews. (:

As usual, this story is dedicated to Stalker Evdeen. (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD.

* * *

Damon wanted Elena to have a sleepover at his house?!

Impossible!

But why would Damon want her to sleep over?

This could only spell trouble...

Despite her worries, she followed her gut instinct and said, "Okay."

Damon smiled sweetly at Elena and patted her back in a parental way which made Elena feel condescended.

"Go shower. I'll bring you clothes and tell Ric that you're staying over for the next few weeks," Damon ordered.

"No! I'll tell Ric _myself_ and I'll get my clothes _myself_!"Elena protested and Damon shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She headed towards Stefan's room, where she kept her extra clothes for the times when she slept over with him. Even though he had been gone for quite some time, she kept everything there. When she twisted the doorknob, it got stuck. The door was locked.

That was weird.

Stefan never even closes his door unless he was changing or sleeping, let less has he wasn't in. When he goes out, he keeps his room door open.

Damon jingled a set of keys behind her. Elena turned around and Damon gave her the keys wordlessly with a sad smile on his face.

So it was Damon who locked it.

Damon didn't want to be reminded of Stefan too much. He got all miserable and emotional when he sees Stefan's belongings and even at the thought of him.

Before Elena could push open the door, Damon ran back to his room. He didn't want to be reminded how his brother was in this state now all because of him.

Stefan's room still held the faint smell of Stefan mixed with a hint of her own. It had been a month since she stepped into this room with Stefan.

She closed the door behind her and went to the drawer that Stefan reserved just for her clothing. She picked out decent clothes and decided to call home first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Elena. What's up?" It was Jeremy.

"Oh, nothing much. Is Ric there?"

"Physically, yes and mentally... probably no. He's sprawled all over the couch, half drunk. What's it you want to say to him? I think nothing will go into that head of his right now," Jeremy joked.

"Well, I'm gonna stay over at the boarding house for a few weeks." Elena didn't dare to say 'at Damon or Stefan's house' for the fear of Jeremy getting upset. "And I'll come back tomorrow to get more clothes."

Even though Elena picked her words carefully, Jeremy saw through it. "With Damon? Elena, Damon can't be-"

"He can be. For now, we have to. Or else, who do we place our trust in? Alaric's his sidekick if you still haven't had that figured out."

Elena heard Jeremy give an aspirated sigh. "Okay, sure. I'll pass the message to Ric in the morning. Night, 'Lena."

"Night. Sweet dreams, Jere."

"Same to you too, sister," Jeremy replied and put the phone down.

Elena walked into the familiar bathroom and hoped Damon wouldn't come to peep at her in the shower. _Peeping Tom_, she chided an imaginary Damon in her head and giggled.

* * *

Damon heard the shower run. He slumped back onto his bed and covered his face, groaning. He wished that today wasn't such a disaster. He wished that Stefan would've run away from Klaus and back home with him. He wished that he had the bunny-eating Stefan back. He didn't care whether Stefan was being an overly compassionate idiot or the annoying brother. He hated to see that Stefan was a dead ripper, never feeling anything.

This is when Damon starts to realize.

He does love Stefan. In a brotherly way.

He just wouldn't admit it for the past centuries. All those empty promises, empty threats to murder and to haunt his little brother - it dawned on Damon that he couldn't ever leave his little brother to truly suffer or die. He couldn't even bear the thought of it.

_Gosh, you're an idiot for saying that you've never cared_, Damon thought.

If Stefan came back, Elena would be happy. If Stefan came back, Damon would be happy. If Stefan came back, the committee wouldn't have to be worried. If Stefan came back, Caroline and Bonnie would stop worrying about Elena. If Stefan came back...

_Ugh. You're just fantasizing about how everything would be right, Damon. You're the one at fault why Stefan is in this state now, so suck it up. If you weren't here, Elena and Stefan would've lived happily ever after already..._

But Damon couldn't bear the thought of not at least sharing Elena. No matter what happened, he would always want Elena.

But if it came down to saving Stefan or Elena in a life and death situation? A voice in his head whispered.

Damon seriously didn't know. If he saved Stefan, Stefan would definitely kill him for not saving Elena instead. Then Stefan would ignore him and move out of Mystic Falls. Hell, he might even kill himself just to be with Elena! If he saved Elena instead, Elena would find all ways to terrorize him for not saving Stefan instead. Then Elena would have her heart all broken and she would hate Damon and never talk to him again.

Wow. He had two tough people to handle.

"Damon? Damon," Elena called out in a sing-song voice.

Damon turned to see her knocking at his open door. He hadn't realized that he had been thinking for so long.

"Come in, princess," Damon smiled.

Elena sat down beside him and she looked nervous. Damon waited for her to talk.

"Do you mind... if I share the bed with you... for tonight and tonight only?" Elena blushed and looked away.

"Why, of course! Anything for my princess," he cooed and stroked her hair away from her face. Her face heated up instantly under his touch and shuddered.

"I still thought you wanted to ask to _sleep with me_," Damon smirked, all worries aside, his mind just intent on teasing Elena.

Elena gasped and shot him a dirty look. "You wouldn't, Salvatore."

"Then you would with my little brother?"

"Excuse me, Damon! This is getting way too inappropriate!" Elena growled but she couldn't help wondering how Damon knew. He laughed.

Elena slipped under the covers of Damon's blanket and leaned into a fluffy pillow. She didn't want to sleep alone tonight. She needed company but it wasn't just _anybody's_ company tonight...

Either way, Elena moved right to the other end of the bed, as far away as possible from Damon.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, a strong arm came around her waist and a lean body pressed against her back. She gasped in surprise and shock.

"Damon!"

"What?" Damon feigned innocence.

Elena jolted up in bed and glared at Damon who was looking quite amused, a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't touch me," Elena snapped and fell back into bed.

"Then don't sleep so far to the corner of the bed. If you fall off at night, I won't be there to catch you," Damon teased.

Elena didn't answer and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Elena screamed and bolted up on the bed, gasping for air.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Damon's voice mumbled somewhere in the dark sleepily.

Elena replayed her nightmare again in her head until she got so upset that she started crying.

Damon's arms came around her waist and patted Elena, hoping to soothe her and stop her sobs.

"Shh... Nothing's gonna hurt you... I'm here..." Damon didn't know what else to say. He never liked to soothe crying girls. It was Stefan who was the expert when it came to this.

But this wasn't just any random girl. It was Elena. His princess of the darkness.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better..." Damon trailed off, feeling a little awkward patting her back.

Flashes of the nightmare came back.

_"I don't want you to pester me anymore, Elena."_

_"But Stefan, I miss you."_

_"I don't," came the hard reply._

_"I love you."_

_"I don't, bitch."_

_Elena gasped. "You didn't say that."_

_"Yes, I did. Listen. This is not the Stefan that loves you. That Stefan is dead."_

_"No! He isn't! And I'm sure of that!"_

_Stefan gave an evil laugh, his face starting to display his vampiric features with his fangs exposed. "You don't know how wrong you are." And he pounced on Elena._

"It's just a dream. No, not real..." Elena mumbled to herself.

When Elena's sobbing came down to just sniffling, Damon laid her back against the pillows and whispered, "Sleep, princess."

She did as she was told and fell asleep almost immediately. Not too long later, Damon heard her sleep talking.

"Stefan... Stefan..."

Damon sighed.

* * *

A/N: I'm finishing the next chapter already so I'm gonna post it up in a few hours' time. That is if my internet doesn't break down again... :(

This chapter inspired song: ...Baby One More Time by Britney Spears (yeah, yeah. I know it's an old song but it's awesome. (: )

Please review! Reviews - constructive criticism included - are very much appreciated! Keep them coming in! (I know I don't have a lot, though. But I'll continue writing) *Throws candies at audience* Hope you enjoy my um... snacks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm BACKKKKK! Wow. Twice in a day again. :D Chapter 4. Tell me how you like this story coming along and tell me if you want any other characters added in or any ideas you wish for the story to go in which direction. Note: This is a Delena fanfic requested by the person dedicated to...

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen. (:

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own TVD. :(

* * *

"Elena, where have you been all night?" Alaric questioned Elena as soon as she stepped in the doorway.

"At Damon's. Didn't Jeremy tell you?"

"Uh, no. He's still sleeping. And I was out last night. I should stop getting drunk so much," Alaric mumbled more to himself than to Elena. "What were you doing at Damon's anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

"He made me this _freaking stupid_ deal," Elena sighed and began to tell Ric their plans and Damon's excuse why he wanted her to stay.

"Damon…" Alaric growled. "How dare he leave me out of this." He stormed out of the house to find Damon sitting in the car waiting for Elena.

"Hello there, buddy."

"Damon, you and your big _oh-so-awesome plans_," Alaric said sarcastically. "What's your real intention of keeping Elena?"

"Isn't it what Elena told you? She's going to have to work out every single day."

"If you'd told me that she needs to work out every day, why didn't you tell me? I can help her with that! And I'm her legal guardian."

"Ric have you forgotten that there's hybrids lurking around? She _needs_ a vampire to protect her, not two _humans_ with Gilbert rings!" Damon stressed.

Alaric had nothing to argue. Damon was right. He and Jeremy couldn't protect Elena from the hybrids. Only Damon could. If only Stefan was around then he wouldn't be so worried…

"Fine. But you'd better take care of her or else I'd rip you to pieces!" Alaric warned.

"Don't worry, I'll take _so_ good care of her that I'd bring delicacies from all over the world, 24/7. How does that sound?" Damon replied with pure sarcasm.

"I'm not joking here," Alaric said with a dead serious face.

"Okay, okay," Damon waved him off when Elena carrying a backpack came over to Ric and said, "Bye Ric. Take care of yourself and Jeremy. I'll see you in a few weeks. Thanks."

Alaric replied with a smile on his face and a wave as Damon's car sped off towards the boarding house.

* * *

"If you want me to be faster and stronger and whatever you vampires have, why not just change me into one?" Elena huffed as she did her sit-ups.

"I thought you'd want Stefan to change you," Damon said simply.

"Since when? I'm not Bella Swan. And I never want to be a vampire."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because you always do things without asking. And I want to make sure that you know that I don't want to be like _you_."

"Aw, I'm hurt," Damon replied Elena with his sad puppy eyes.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not your typical chick that falls for your charm. I'm already in love."

"In love? With a ripper who _doesn't even want to see you_? That's pathetic, Elena."

"So what? Are you trying to make me fall for you instead?"

Damon hesitated. He wasn't sure how to answer that question. Yes, he wanted her to fall for him instead, but he wants her to love him like she loves Stefan. He didn't want compelled love. If he wanted that, he would've gone for any pretty girl on the street and compel her to love him.

"Not making you," Damon finally replied stiffly.

"Huh. So you want me to."

"Haven't I told you that I've always wanted you? It's because I don't want to break both your hearts! Stefan's my brother. No matter what I say to him, no matter how _mean_ I am to him, no matter how _much_ I want to kill him, he's still my brother."

"So you _do_ care about him," Elena concluded.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have gone to look for him by myself."

"We need to tell the whole world that Damon Salvatore finally cares about his brother then."

"No, we don't."

* * *

Days went by and Elena continued to train with Damon. She was getting tired of Damon pushing her. Sheriff Forbes never came back to Elena for news about Stefan or murders. Damon began to lose hope, thinking that Stefan would definitely come back home a century later as the bunny-eatinig Stefan. But Elena wouldn't give up. She wanted Stefan back in her lifetime. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Elena dialled Stefan's number again.

Voicemail. "Hey Stefan. It's Elena. I miss you. Come back home. Please? I know it's not your choice but... Please? For me? For Damon? For Bonnie? For Caroline? We're all very worried about you. I love you." Elena tried to control her tears and to stop sobbing so that if Stefan received it, he would at least be able to make out some words instead of just her sobbing.

"It won't work, Elena. How many voice mails have you sent? He didn't reply you!" Damon was getting annoyed with Elena getting all weepy over Stefan.

"It just might work! You'll never know!" Elena burst out another pool of tears.

"We have to wait, Elena. Wait for another few days for Sheriff Forbes' news. Maybe he's living on blood bags for now."

"Maybe. But I miss him..."

"I know."

Damon brought Elena into his arms and she leaned against him, sobbing all over his shirt. She let her tears flow freely and Damon tried his best not to let his own tears escape.

They sat there in the living room for what seemed like hours. When Elena finally stopped crying, she got up from Damon's arms and mumbled a hoarse "sorry". Damon looked at her as if he'd just been rejected.

"You look pathetic, Damon," Elena joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Say it for yourself," Damon smirked.

Elena stepped in front of the mirror. Her hair was messy and she looked like she haven't been sleeping well for the past few days. Maybe she needed to sleep next to Damon again just for the sake of comfort and security.

It wasn't actually that bad to share the bed with Damon.

"Damon, can I share the bed with you again tonight?" Elena blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Like I said, anything for you, princess," Damon smirked.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for the fourth chapter! I hope you guys enjoy what I've written so far!

This chapter's inspired song: Boys by Britney Spears

Please review! :D *Throws marshmallows*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! First off, I'd like to thank the people who followed and/or favorited this story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you so much! :D Second, thanks to all my readers out there! Third, the reason why Damon calls Elena his 'princess of the dark/night' is because the original author, L.J. Smith wrote that. And Bonnie was his little red bird. (Elena is supposed to be blonde and Bonnie with red hair. I'm sure those who read the books should know.) And lastly, just in case you're wondering why some things I wrote in this chapter sounds a little familiar is because it was taken a little from the show itself: visual, quotes, anything. Okay. Let's get on with the story, shall we? (:

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

* * *

Elena woke up to find herself sprawled all over Damon. She peeked on eye open to see if Damon was awake or had noticed this.

"You really like me that much, huh?"

Elena blushed and groaned and pushed herself off Damon. "Shut up."

"You didn't deny it!" Damon laughed. "You're really cute when you're annoyed."

"Shut up!" Elena tried to hide her giggles. What was wrong with her?

Damon pulled Elena nearer to him and she tried to squirm away but to no avail. _So much for being a vampire_, Elena thought.

"Didn't that feel comfortable before you got off me?" Damon smirked.

"Watch your language phrasing, Damon!" Elena chided but she couldn't help the giggles that escaped her mouth. _There is something terribly wrong with me_, Elena thought. _Maybe I've just gotten comfortable with him._

Elena snuggled in closer to Damon and sighed. It felt so perfect and natural. So right.

_Damon is actually very nice... How I wish we could stay like that forever and ever. It would be perfect if we didn't have any troubles or hybrids. He could even change me to make me his princess of the night. I would give up everything for Damon_, Elena fantasized.

_Everything?! Elena, are you crazy? How about Stefan?_ a voice in her head whispered.

Elena regretted those thoughts and wondered what if Stefan _never_ came back?

_Oh dear, oh dear. I'm in a deep mess._

"A penny for your thoughts?" Damon stroked Elena's hair, breaking Elena out of her own world of worries.

"Nope, not saying."

Before Damon could reply, Elena's phone rang.

"Sheriff?"

"Hi Elena. We have another lead. Come down to the station for the details."

"Sure. I'll be there soon."

Elena put down the phone and looked at Damon.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Memphis, Tennessee? Really? What's Klaus doing running up and down the States?"

"Maybe he's trying to confuse us. But just... Damon! Don't slow down and stop reading the paper!" Elena yelled.

"Chill..." Damon gave Elena the piece of paper.

"Do you think he'd still be there?" Caroline asked from behind.

"This is our only bet, Care. How long has he not created a mess?" Elena answered, clearly irritated.

"15 days straight." Caroline immediately answered.

Bonnie was quiet throughout the whole trip while the other 3 discussed the plan over and over. They decided that they'd all go investigate the crime scene instead.

"This is it. This is the crime scene." Damon pulled over and double-checked with the paper. "Yup."

"Whoever's house this was, they had a good taste in decorating it," Caroline stared at the house.

The house was painted blue with white window ledges and had 3 levels. The front yard and porch were decorated with different types of plants. It was dark inside.

Damon opened the front door and stepped in. "No one home."

Everyone followed behind Damon carefully, and when they came to the hallway, Damon stopped.

"What's wrong?" Caroline whispered.

"Caroline, I think you should get out of here. There is _quite_ a lot of blood in the next room. Wait for us at the car."

Caroline immediately traced her steps back outside. Damon continued walking and Elena gasped.

Two bodies sat on the couch. _Sat_. They weren't moving, they weren't blinking. Blood covered their clothes. The carpet was stained red.

"Ew." Elena winced and Bonnie gave a disgusted face.

"This is what you get when a ripper is in town." Damon pushed one of the bodies and the head dropped from the body and rolled onto the floor.

"I can't believe Stefan did this," Elena gagged.

"I thought I told you not to bother me anymore?"

"Stefan. Hello, brother. I'm not bothering you, just inspecting the crime scene on behalf of the Sheriff." Stefan was leaning against the wall behind Elena and Bonnie, dressed in black like Damon. "Stefan!" Elena gasped.

"And if you really are, what are the girls here for?" Stefan ignored Elena and looked casually at Damon.

"Stefan! Are you all right?" Elena almost ran towards Stefan and hugged Stefan tight. Stefan stiffened and didn't return the hug. Elena felt awkward but she bravely took Stefan's face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Come back home, darling."

Stefan stared at her with blank expression but his eyes read that he was confused when he looked into Elena's eyes. "I can't," Stefan replied mechenically.

"Did Klaus comepel you to say that?" Elena whispered, totally oblivious of the audience behind her.

"He compelled me to turn my humanity off and to stop loving you."

Elena could almost hear her heart shattering at his words. Even though it wasn't Stefan's will to stop loving her, she still felt heartbroken at the thought that Stefan _couldn't_ love her anymore. She let go of Stefan and took a few steps back, unwilling to let her tears spill.

"I don't think you guys want to stay in here any longer. I'm going to burn the house down," Stefan lit a match and dropped it on the carpet and disappeared. Damon quickly scooped up Elena who seemed to be paralyzed at the moment. Bonnie ran out of the door with Damon at her heels.

Within seconds of their steps out of the house, the whole house started burning. They were lucky.

"Oh my goodness! Are you guys okay? Did you see Stefan or Klaus?" Caroline panicked.

"Yes, yes, Stefan," Bonnie answered.

"What did he say?"

"To leave him alone," Damon muttered.

"Oh."

Elena remained quiet when Damon put her on her feet. She stared at her feet when she walked to the car for the fear of her facade breaking if she looked at the sad faces of her friends or even saying a word.

* * *

Damon and Elena arrived at the boarding house after they dropped Bonnie and Caroline off. They had all been quiet for the whole journey for the sake of Elena, knowing that she had just suffered a major heartbreak.

They walked into the house quietly. Elena settled down on the couch and Damon looked worriedly at her.

"Do you want to go home yet?" Damon asked after handing Elena a glass of water.

Elena shook her head and Damon put his arms around her.

"Say something, won't you?" Damon was getting worried.

Elena opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. When she finally gave up, she started crying into Damon. He just held her there for a few minutes.

Elena stopped crying just as suddenly as she started. She looked at Damon with her tear-stained face. Damon looked questioningly at her. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Chapter 5! This is the first time writing a romance part... So tell me if there's anywhere I can improve on. :D

This chapter's song inspiration: All Too Well by Taylor Swift

Happy New Year! 2013~

Please leave reviews! *Throws cupcakes to audience*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! It's 2013 already~ Thanks everyone for reading my story! If you guys have an idea that you want me to write about the Vampire Diaries or Twilight, you can just ask! Put it in your reviews, PM me, anything. If it is something I can write, I'll do it. (: Keep the reviews coming in! Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and/or favorited this story too. :D And I WILL finish off this story. This story is half the birthday present for my friend I dedicated it to. HALF. Or less than that. :P

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen~ (Your request has been put in. :P )

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. (Though I do wish I owned the Salvatore brothers...)

* * *

"Elena! Where have you been? Ric said you didn't go home and you haven't been answering my calls!" Caroline scolded Elena over the phone.

"Sorry, I fell asleep at the boarding house and Damon didn't want to disturb me so I ended up sleeping here," Elena lied.

The truth was that Damon and Elena had ended the night with a full-blown make-out session – thank goodness there wasn't anyone else at home – and both of them falling asleep in bed when they got too dizzy to even stand.

Damon smiled at her from the other side of the bed and Caroline continued, "At least he should've called Alaric first! He was freaking out when I called your house to check if you were still sleeping when you didn't answer your phone and he said you haven't returned home!"

Caroline continued telling her story of how everyone went berserk about Elena going missing and everything for ten minutes until she decided to cut it short.

"Okay, okay. Didn't it even cross your mind to call Damon?" Elena mused.

"Oops!... Oh yeah, it didn't," Caroline laughed timidly.

"Why were you looking for me in the first place?"

"I thought you might need some girls' time after all that drama yesterday…" Caroline sounded a little hesitant.

"It's alright, Caroline. I'm doing quite okay, actually."

"That's great to hear. But are you sure you don't need one?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great. Don't need to throw a big fuss over this. I'll get over it."

"But he didn't even say a proper goodbye!" Caroline whined.

"You sound like it's you who needs a girls' night out."

"I don't need one. Got to go! Bye, Elena. Take good care of yourself. Call me or Bonnie if you ever need a girls' night," Caroline quipped.

"Alright. Bye," Elena put down her phone and turned to Damon. "Looks like my camp here is over. I need to go back home. I think Ric's gonna be mad at me."

* * *

"Katherine?! _What are you doing here_?" Alaric snarled at Elena.

"Ric! It's me! Elena! You mean Katherine's here?" Elena was shocked.

"Oh, _shit_."

"Trust Elena to mess up my plans. You could've stayed with Damon for a little while longer, enjoy your time with him, while I get down to business," Katherine said slyly while she walked down the stairs slowly for emphasis.

"_What_ are you doing here?" Elena snapped, feeling offended.

"Get out of my house _now_," Alaric shot at Katherine and pointed out the door.

Katherine made a 'fine, whatever' face and walked out of the door and disappeared round the corner of the street.

"Since I gave Katherine that lecture on not coming home straightaway, I should give it to you too," Alaric glared as Elena stepped into the house.

"Sorry," Elena mumbled.

Ric laughed. "That's exactly what Katherine said."

"You should've been more observant. She doesn't have my necklace and she wears the daylight ring."

"I know, I should've been more careful."

"I'd better check if Jeremy's alright." Elena ran up the stairs and barged into Jeremy's room.

"Elena! What is wrong with you today, coming into my room _again_ without knocking?" Jeremy looked up from his phone and gave Elena a funny look.

"Oh, Jeremy, thank goodness you're fine. You mean Katherine barged into your room just now? What did she do?" Elena hugged her brother and he thought, _What's wrong with Elena today?_

"Katherine? You mean it was Katherine just now?" Jeremy asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, what did she do when she came into your room?"

"She just said 'hi', hugged me and said that she missed me."

Elena flinched. What could Katherine mean when she said that? Scenarios of Katherine using Jeremy to get what she wants ran through Elena's head. "Are you still wearing your vervain bracelet and ring?"

"Yeah." Jeremy replied.

"Good."

* * *

"Hello, Damon."

"Hey, Elena, why'd you come back? Alaric sent you here?" Damon joked.

"Yeah. Thought I'd bunk here again for a few days," she smiled and kissed Damon.

Damon pushed her back forcefully. "Katherine."

Katherine smiled. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Elena told me you were in Mystic Falls and she was gonna stay home," Damon replied, walking away. "So what have you been doing after you watched Klaus torture Stefan?"

"Spying on Stefan, spying on Klaus, spying on _you_." Katherine flirted.

"Anything interesting?"

"Well, yeah. You and Elena are _secretly dating_," Katherine smirked.

Damon flashed infront of her and warned, "You'd better not tell anyone what happened unless Elena does."

Katherine looked smug. "We'll see about that, Mr Salvatore," she was acting... well, like Katherine.

"What is it you want, Katherine?" Damon sighed.

"Nothing much, just wanted to say 'hi'," Katherine shrugged, placed a kiss on Damon's cheek and walked out of the door, leaving Damon standing there confused.

* * *

"Do you think Damon will bother us again?" Klaus wondered.

"Nah, I don't think so. Elena looked heartbroken and Damon looked mad," Stefan mused and Klaus laughed. "Good. Now we can get down to work without worrying about getting interrupted."

"Yeah, so where do you think the next pack of werewolves could be?"

"Maybe in this town. Up in the woods. Tomorrow we shall walk up the mountain and see if the werewolves are still located there."

"Mountains?"

"Yes, prepare for a long day. See you in the morning, Stefan. 6am," Klaus finished off his drink and returned to his room.

Stefan sighed. He wished that he didn't break Elena's heart. He wasn't being compelled by Klaus because he was on vervain when he had gone to look for Klaus. He missed Elena terribly but she and Damon needed to be fooled so that they wouldn't be murdered by Klaus.

It was for their own good.

Stefan was tempted to call Elena, wanting to apologize for breaking her heart and take him back. He held his phone in his hand, typing in Elena's phone number. He hoped that Elena hadn't changed her phone number.

_No, you can't risk telling her and getting murdered. Just bear with it. Klaus will abandon you as soon as he gets all that he wants. Then you can go back to Elena, apologize and she'll definitely take you back. You know she loves you and will always choose you._

Stefan put his phone back in his pocket. He wasn't that selfish.

All he could hope is that Elena doesn't fall for Damon.

* * *

A/N: Yup, chapter 6! That's it. I've been having a little writer's block so I need some awesome ideas from my awesome readers. (: My frequency of updating MIGHT decrease to maybe one chapter daily or even less than that (I hope not). School reopens tomorrow for me so I'll be busy managing homework. Sorry. :(

This chapter's song inspiration: Unusual You by Britney Spears (:

Please leave reviews for improvement in the plot, way of writing, etc etc. :D *Throws chips to audience*


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey people! I'm sorry for updating later than I usually do. But here's your next chapter anyway! Seems like lots of you like StefanxKatherine pairing! Since I'm sort of neutral to all pairings (I only want Damon...), I shall add in as to your requests. (: Thank you again so much for your reviews! You guys are all awesome! :D Hope this story takes your mind off work and stress... (:

Sincerely dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD, sadly... :(

* * *

Stefan heard a few rapid knocks on the door and grumbled. _What was Klaus doing at this hour knocking on his door?_

But it was the last person he expected to see outside his door.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" he paused. "Didn't I make it clear to you already? I don't love you anymore." Stefan attempted to slam the door in her face when she slipped into his room without permission.

"Elena!" he hissed.

Without words, she leaned in and peppered his face with kisses. Stefan's walls of resistance crumbled down the instant Elena's lips touched his. A simple loving touch from Elena could mean everything to Stefan. Words weren't needed.

Stefan pouted when she pulled back.

"Looks like someone's missed me, eh?"

"Katherine," Stefan snarled, realizing it wasn't Elena at all. Gosh, how could he not have known? He took a step back to glower at Katherine. "What is it you want? Why'd you have to do that to me?!"

"I didn't do anything to you. You liked it, didn't you? Hmm... Maybe this is good news to Elena," Katherine said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked tiredly.

"Oops!... Did I say something I wasn't meant to say?" Katherine pretended to look horrified.

"Spit it out, Katherine," Stefan spat.

"Let's see. You broke poor Elena's fragile heart and you kissed me. Well, made out with me would be more appropriate."

"It wasn't _my_ fault."

"But you did anyway. You did really miss me, didn't you? Dreaming about me every night that I'd come to your rescue from Klaus. Interesting. So here I am, to the rescue of Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan ignored Katherine's comment.

"I heard you're going up the mountains tomorrow?" she continued. "Yeah, watch out for the lions. They'll smell horrible to you now. The bunnies probably make you gag," Katherine commented before skipping out of the room. Before she closed the door, she poked her head in and said something that sounded like "good luck" sarcastically.

* * *

"Elena, come over. Now."

"Whatever for? Stefan's not there, and you're a bore."

"Just come over. _Now_." Damon hung up before Elena could say anything else.

_What is his problem?_ Elena wondered. Either way, she packed some clothes in case Damon forced her to stay with him _again_.

When Elena pulled up at the Salvatore boarding house, Damon was leaning against the door waiting for Elena's arrival. Elena looked warily and writhed under Damon's gaze on her neck when she walked towards him. For a moment, she thought that Damon was about to feed on her.

"Hello, princess," Damon cooed.

"Hey," Elena mumbled monotonously. "So what's up? What's the urgency?"

"Nothing, just... bored. By the way, Katherine popped by and practiced her 'Elena acting' on me. I gotta say, I was fooled for a moment there," Damon laughed without humor.

"You could've told me that over the phone. And if that's all, I'm gonna go. I've got better things to do than this." Elena walked away, irritated at Damon for wasting her time and energy. Before she could walk another step away, Damon grabbed her arm and for the first time, she swore she heard him pleading, "Stay, Elena. Please, stay with me. Stay..."

Elena turned around, her eyes questioning. Damon never pleaded for anything or anyone. Either he asked for it or he pushed his way through to get what he wants.

She melted at Damon's desperate voice. "Okay."

He half led her to the living room, watching her possesively.

"So what's the desperate puppy dog eyes from you, Damon?" Elena joked.

"I've missed you."

"Since when did you miss me? You always thought I was annoying," Elena replied while settling down on the couch.

"I never thought of you as annoying. I always thought you were beautiful."

Elena was getting a little creeped out by Damon's mushy words but remained her composure. But when he casually put an arm around her shoulders, she inched away from Damon.

"Damon, you know I'm not totally over Stefan yet, don't you?" she sighed

"Then why did you kiss me when we came back from the road trip?" Damon asked, slightly offended but knowing she was going through tough times of trying to heal after a heartbreak. _Typical humans_, Damon mused.

Elena didn't answer. She just stared at him longlingly and opened her mouth a few times to speak but no words came out. She wanted to lie that she just needed a kiss at that time, but it would be an obvious see-through if she told Damon. She thought up of other lies but they were all excuses. She hoped that Damon wouldn't bring up that question again and just act like nothing happened.

"You know that as many times as you say you lie that you hate me and then kiss me, I will still love you? And I know you do too."

Elena sighed. Won't Damon ever get it right? "I _care_ about you, Damon. I love you as a friend and as your... little sister." She almost said the wrong thing that would definitely make Damon get it the wrong way.

Damon sighed and Elena felt his body tense beside her. She looked up at him and she saw something different in his eyes.

Anger? Confusion?

No, it wasn't any of the above.

It was sadness and rejection. Damon was really acting all weird today to Elena. First it was the pleading, then it was the puppy dog eyes, after that, it was the mushy romantic words that was least expected out of Damon's mouth and now it was this.

Elena cocked her head to the side, trying to figure Damon out. Did he have a motive? Was he trying to get Elena to do something she would usually object to?

"What now?"

"Nothing," Damon looked away and folded his hands together and kept them to himself. Elena tried to turn his head so that she could see what Damon's eyes were trying to say. Hopefully Damon wasn't crying. When she failed to do so, she picked up his hands and tried to relax his tense arm muscles by stroking them soothingly. It worked and after a few minutes, Damon faced Elena and mumbled and apology.

* * *

A/N: I know nothing's really going on in this chapter today, but there's gonna be more in the next one! Do you think that I'm making Damon a little too fluffy and more like a hopeless romantic? I'm sorry, I think this is the most I can update daily until June comes and maybe I'll try to make up for my slow updating... That is if I don't get such a big pile of homework.

This chapter's song inspiration: The Last Time by Taylor Swift feat. Gary Lightbody (I know half of the songs that are inspired are by Taylor Swift okay...)

Review this story please! I love reading all your reviews! Keep them coming in! *Throws biscuts to audience* (I ran out of junk food to throw... D: )


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi! I'm back with chapter 8! :D Let's continue with the story!

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing of TVD.

* * *

"Ha! So I was right! They haven't moved after these few years. This pack of werewolves always stayed here because they always wanted to keep the vampires off their land, scare them off especially when the full moon is here," Klaus pointed to the trail of smoke floating into the air not too far away.

"Of course you're right. I've never doubted you, my old friend," Stefan laughed. _I wish I didn't have to follow him around like I was his slave and do things I didn't want to do_.

"Let's hurry up before twilight arrives. I have no wish of getting bitten - although it doesn't hurt much for me - tonight." And Klaus blurred off about a hundred feet away and turned back to urge Stefan to use his vampire speed.

They had hiked up almost half the mountain the whole morning and early afternoon, taking a leisurely stroll all the time and making small talk about how the motel's bed was very springy (and Klaus had stayed up bouncing on the bed like a little kid), et cetera.

When they almost neared the smoke that trailed up into the sky, they spotted pitched up tents scattered around the campfire. Not a single soul was to be seen. Klaus frowned.

"Maybe they're having a nap," Stefan suggested, getting slightly worried about Klaus' temper rising.

"I don't know, let's try," Klaus whispered to Stefan. Then in a much louder voice, he called out, "Hello there, my friends! Anyone home?"

A young girl came out from her tent and looked at Klaus.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, my dear. My name is Klaus and this is my friend, Stefan," Klaus pointed to Stefan. Stefan smiled and nodded politely to her. "You see, we're looking for your friends. May I know where they have gone to?"

Stefan could hear the girl's pulse quicken at Klaus' words. He sniffed the air. She was human. A terrified one. "No, I have no idea. What message would you like me to relay to them?"

Klaus got a little flustered at the girl's politeness and formality that he grabbed her by the scuff of her collar and compelled her, "Where are your werewolf friends?"

"I have no idea," she stuttered.

"What happened to them?"

"They disappeared in the morning. I woke up in the morning to find them gone."

Klaus put her down and she gasped for air. "I wonder what made them run. It's so unlike them to just run away like that."

Stefan did a little victory dance inside and wanted very much to clap at Klaus' failure.

* * *

Katherine watched in the trees behind Stefan and Klaus and stifled a  
giggle.

She had done it.

She managed to convince the pack of wolves to move to a higher ground and given the girl vervain to swallow. She smiled a little and wondered what  
made the wolves agree to her plan. When they return in the morning to  
listen to the girl's story and know that Katherine meant no harm to them - at the moment - but they would know to keep their distance from her since she was their arch enemy.

But Klaus was her worst enemy.

She had spent her whole entire life running away from Klaus even though she had nothing of use to him anymore. She guessed it was because she made him be a useless hybrid who couldn't change into a werewolf for a millennium.

Revenge was sweet.

Why couldn't Klaus just be happy with his own family just as much as Katherine wanted to? Klaus killed his own family; he didn't seem to want them. But Katherine did want her family and Klaus killed them for her. She was still angry at him for what he had done - taken her family away. She wanted to be a normal girl, just like Elena did. The only difference between the them was that Katherine enjoyed being a vampire and Elena didn't want to be one.

What a shame.

She noticed Klaus and Stefan looking in every one of the tents around the campfire, in hope for one werewolf.

"Nobody's there, I know that," Katherine would've said to them if they knew that she was there.

Just then, Stefan seemed to be looking up into the trees, directly at Katherine.

"Anybody, Stefan?"

That directed Stefan's gaze to Klaus. _I'd better get out of here_, Katherine thought and she scampered through the trees farther away from the two.

"No. Nobody," she heard Stefan's now faint reply.

* * *

"Smells nice."

"Vampires like to eat human food? I thought the only thing they liked was blood."

"Vampires were once humans too! It smells nice but it won't taste as good as when we're humans. The taste is bland but acceptable," Damon shrugged.

"Okay, then you shall continue smelling _my_ food and not get any of _my_ food to eat."

"Pancakes were one of my favorite foods when I was young. I loved lots of syrup on it." Damon flashed back to the old days when he was just a little boy sitting at the table in the morning having pancakes at the table with Stefan just before school. "Why are you having breakfast for dinner anyway?"

"It's nice and I don't really have any appetite for anything else," Elena put the freshly made pancake on the plate and settled down to eat. Damon joined her on the opposite side of the table.

Damon pinched off some of the pancake that had some syrup Elena just poured.

"Hey!"

"Can't I have some to eat? I'm hungry too."

Elena ignored Damon's pouting and continued eating. She wasn't very happy when Damon told her that Ric was bringing Jeremy over to another town in the afternoon for whatever reason and asked if Damon could take care of Elena. Damon was all for it. When Elena found out, she was fuming at Ric for leaving her with Damon.

When Elena was done with her dinner, she walked over to the sink and started washing it.

Damon's hands creeped around her waist but she was too tired to scold him.

She had to admit it. It did feel comfortable.

"It's not so bad, isn't it?" She could feel Damon's breath on her neck. Some part at the back of her mind was afraid that Damon would bite her anytime.

"No," she admitted with a shaky breath.

"That shows that you _do_ love me not as my little sister, not as my friend..."

When she was done with the plates, Damon removes his hands to let her move. She turned around and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I'm being so rude today."

Damon didn't answer and just stroked her hair. When she was confused why Damon didn't answer her whether he forgave her or not, she looked up.

Without warning, Damon kissed her violently. She was a little taken aback but kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

Maybe she did love him after all.

* * *

A/N: Okay. That's done with chapter 8. Well... I felt awkward writing the last part... Not used to it. Lol. I might take a break tomorrow... I might not. It depends. But you can still check if I updated! (:

This chapter's song inspiration: Treacherous by Taylor Swift

Please leave me reviews! It was awesome reading them! :D *throws cut fruits this time round at the audience* It's healthy...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi! I'm back! :D I know you guys were like asking me to continue and not take a break... I didn't know you guys really love my story that much (I still thought it was a little crappy). I was well... _very_ stoked. Thanks for the many reviews (:

Update: Someone was wondering why Klaus didn't threaten Katherine. I added it in. Thanks for that review! (:

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen. :D

Disclaimer: I will never ever own TVD. :(

* * *

It was fun 'camping' with Damon.

They were splashing water at each other at the waterfall less than a mile into the forest behind the Salvatore boarding house. Elena and Damon were both drenched to their skin.

"Hey! It's not fair!" Elena yelped when Damon splashed what seemed like a gallon of water on Elena while all she could splash was a handful of water.

"What's not fair?" Damon yelled at her while she splashed the little amount on him.

"You can splash _so_ much water on me!"

"I'm a vampire if you still didn't know!"

Elena splashed the pathetic amount of water towards where Damon was standing but he had disappeared.

"I thought you knew," Damon whispered just behind her.

Elena was surprised but she remained her composure and calmly answered, "I knew that, Damon. You don't have to tell me twice."

"Good."

And with that, he surprised Elena yet _again_ by shoving her totally into the water, causing her to scream. Damon laughed. When Elena's head popped out of the water, gasping for air, she was fuming.

"Damon!" she screamed when she had gotten enough oxygen.

This made Damon laugh even harder. Elena's clothes were sticking to her body and she looked like she had just taken a bath with her clothes on. Well, you could say she actually did.

"Yes, Elena? What's with your soaking wet clothes?" Damon pretended to ask innocently while trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh, you know which sly vampire decided to push me in!"

"Seriously, Elena. It's very funny... And hot."

"Very funny, Damon," Elena's voice dripped heavily with sarcasm.

"That's what I just said." And Damon burst out into a fit of laughter again. Elena took the opportunity to use all her might to push him. He tripped and his arms were flying all over the place. He changed into a crow and tried to fly but his wings were drenched when they hit the surface of the water. He decided to change back into a human and accept the fact that he would have to get even more drenched than before.

Damon was now the one with the anger waiting to explode out while Elena was the one laughing.

"You evil doppelgänger! How dare you bully your favorite vampire!"

This made Elena stop laughing immediately. Damon knew why.

"Sorry..."

Elena shook her head and looked away. "It's always going to be him, isn't it?"

Elena was confused. She didn't know if it was going to be Stefan again. Stefan didn't leave her a note before he went searching for Klaus and he didn't even give her a proper goodbye to her. And Klaus compelled him to never love her again. Klaus would never free him from his own compulsion. She was sure of that.

Elena decided to ignore the question and walked towards the direction of the boarding house.

"Elena! Where do you think you're going?"

"Leave me alone."

"If you're going back to the boarding house, you're going the wrong way."

Elena headed in the opposite direction and Damon sighed.

He had just destroyed a what was meant to be happy and fun day meant for Elena.

"Let's get you home then." He picked Elena up, bridal style and ran vampire speed towards the correct direction of the boarding house.

* * *

"Oh, gosh. It's getting late. Let's get back before you get bitten. Then I'd have to waste my blood."

Stefan was offended by Klaus' words. That meant that Klaus would save him because he knew Stefan would 'beg' him to cure him and not because he was his friend.

Stefan nodded and they ran back at an average human's pace back to the hotel. They heard the howling of the wolf up in the mountains when they were halfway down it.

"Stefan! Hurry! One of them are on our trail! Approximately a mile up!" Klaus yeled over the wind.

On que, Stefan and Klaus both used their vampiric speed and sped down all the way. As soon as they got out of the thick forest, they dropped back to their human speed and acted as if they had been any human that had been scared out of the woods.

When they stepped through the hotel doors, Klaus sighed a relief. They got away unscathed. The wolves wouldn't dare to come into contact with the humans during the full moon.

"We'll try again tomorrow. Goodnight, Stefan," Klaus patted Stefan's shoulder and headed to the bar, probably looking for a girl to feed on. Stefan sighed and decided to just return to the room since he wasn't interested in dining along with Klaus all the time and it wasn't safe tonight to go out of the hotel to feed.

And he prayed that Katherine would leave him alone tonight.

* * *

Katherine sat in the caféteria of Stefan and Klaus' hotel, stirring her coffee absent-mindedly.

"Здравйте, Катерина. (Hello, Katerina.)"

She wasn't surprised by that voice. Not now.

"Hello, Klaus. I didn't expect to see you here," Katherine looked up from her coffee and faked innocence. She knew well that Klaus would come here to feed tonight since he wouldn't be able to create new hybrids.

"So what brought you here? New people? Escaping the problems of Mystic Falls? Well, I wouldn't be suprised if it was the latter. You deserve your own life after so many years of running away from the oldest vampire in history."

"Well, I was just wondering around the States, admiring the view from town to town. The last time I was here, I didn't get to enjoy the sceneries," Katherine smiled sweetly.

"So, enjoying the views then? What city are you going to wonder about in next?" Klaus faked interest in her plans, hoping to get any information out of her to see if she was following him or anything got to do with him or Mystic Falls.

"Well, I thought I'd stop by the next town towards the east. Girls thing. You wouldn't want to tag along," Katherine winked.

"Shopping? Spa? Manicure? Those are really girly stuff," Klaus laughed.

"Yep."

"Well, I should get going already. I'm starving," Klaus stood up up to leave. "Nice to see you again, Katerina."

"Yeah, enjoy your meal," Katherine smiled.

Klaus bent down to whisper in her ear. "Listen. If you ever mess up my plans or kill _any_ of my hybrids - even by accident, I _will_ kill you," he hissed in her ear.

She rolled her eyes as she watched Klaus walk away.

* * *

A/N: There you guys have your next chapter! Many of you were requesting for the next chapter and I didn't want to let you guys down. (:

This chapter's inspired song: (I've Just Begun) Having My Fun by Britney Spears (This song is awesome. :D )

Katherine: Review this story! Lol.

*Throws nuggets at audience* since you guys didn't really seem to enjoy the fruits the last round... (:


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi! So how much have you been enjoying my story so far? :D I hope you guys enjoy it although Damon and Elena aren't really together yet.

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

* * *

"Sorry, Elena... I shouldn't have said that..." Damon trailed off for what seemed like the hundredth time for the day.

And Elena's response was the same for the hundredth time. She waved his comment away once more. "It's alright."

Damon felt bad for spoiling her day. It was the first time in centuries he had felt _remorse_. He didn't know what he could do to make her happy again.

"Are you hungry? I could cook anything for you. It's past dinnertime already. Elena..."

"I'm not hungry, Damon. Just leave me alone..." She headed towards Stefan's room and slammed the door shut. She walked over to the bed and landed face flat on the bed. She inhaled the faint smell of Stefan. She could not bring herself to change the sheets after so long. This would be the last reminder of him.

She wanted to go home. Just go home and cry. Maybe write in her diary again. That should help. She took it out of the drawer that she kept it in.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't seem to let go of Stefan. I miss him too much._

_The truth is, I haven't been thinking of him for a few days. It was easier until Damon had to bring up the subject of 'my favorite vampire'. I mean, I love Stefan and I do love Damon, but how does it work that you're in love with two people at once?_

_Stefan used to be my favorite vampire. Damon used to be the big bad vampire. But now it seems to be the other way round. Stefan's a ripper with Klaus and he broke my heart so cruelly and Damon is always there to help me. I'm grateful for Damon being around even though I'm being such an idiot to him._

_Maybe because I'm not too sure about my own feelings for him. He seems like a big brother at once, but he's way too overprotective of me to be my 'big brother'._

_I can't really say for sure because I'm the older than Jeremy and it's either me or Jenna or Alaric who takes care of him. My parents used to, but they're my parents, not my siblings. I can't believe I took granted of my family._

_Jenna's dead, my parents were long gone and Alaric's getting drunk all the time. Caroline and Bonnie are always there for me but it's a different feeling when I'm with Damon._

Elena started tapping her pen on her book and started thinking when she heard a knock at the door.

"Elena? Can I come in?"

She put down her diary and pen and walked over to open the door. She didn't want to talk. Yet.

"Are you alright? You look very pale."

Elena nodded and asked, "What is it you want, Damon?"

Damon opened his mouth to speak and closed his mouth before finally saying, "Sorry."

"Seriously, Damon? That is all you have to say?" Elena sighed. "Look, I'm tired, Damon. Please leave me alone."

"Please, Elena. I'm really sorry for this afternoon."

"Yeah, I accept your apology. Now, would you just-"

"I think you need to eat."

"I'm fine."

Just as she finished that short sentence, her knees buckled and she fell a little before Damon could catch her. He held her by her arms and steadied her.

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"No, you're not, Elena. Anybody's who's sane enough would say you're sick already." He put his hand on her forehead. It was a little hot. She was feeling limp and rested her weight on Damon. He picked her up, bridal style again and put her nicely in bed.

"Now, don't get out of bed. I'm gonna make food for you and you're going to eat it."

Elena complied to his instructions and watched him walk out of the room.

* * *

Damon wondered what Elena would like to eat.

He definitely wasn't going to cook pancakes for her to eat again. He needed something that could go down her throat easily.

Porridge.

Yeah, it would go well if he cooked it nicely for her.

As much as he hated to eat porridge when he was young, he only enjoyed his mother's fish porridge. She taught him how to cook it.

He got down to his cooking and thought of how Elena would enjoy it later. He smiled.

* * *

Elena smelt fish cooking in the kitchen.

"What the hell? Fish?! Ew!" She stumbled out of bed and stepped on the floor. She felt a little faint. But who cares? She's going to lecture Damon on what to cook for her.

"Elena! What do you think you're doing? You're going to hurt yourself! Maybe next time I need to strap you to the bed," Damon exclaimed as he saw Elena wobbling into the kitchen.

"And maybe next time, _I_ will need to tell you what to cook! Why the hell are you cooking fish?" Elena yelled.

"Shh... Sit down. You should know that the fish I cook would be delicious. Rest assured, Elena."

"I hate fish," Elena grumbled.

"You're gonna love fish after this."

"I don't believe you. You suck."

"I heard that many times before and I know that," Damon smirked at her and she scowled. Damon laughed.

"I hate you."

"So ironic. You know you love me," Damon smiled.

Elena sat there at the dining table, watching Damon prepare the different ingredients and later just put it in the steamer.

"It'd be ready in around 15 minutes. I can almost hear your stomach growling."

Elena pouted at the thought that she was going to eat fish.

"What do you think Katherine is doing now?" Elena wondered.

"I don't know, maybe running around town causing trouble."

"Do you think that she'll come back and help us... find Stefan and kill Klaus?"

"I hope so. But she doesn't need to run from anything anymore so she might not want to find any reason to be in the middle of vampire trouble again."

"Mmm. True."

"It's done," Damon's eyes lighted up. He literally ran over to the steamer and took the fish out. "Smells good, doesn't it?"

Elena pretended to dislike it and she wrinkled her nose. "It stinks."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You like it and you know it. I loved this when I was a kid. My mother used to make it for me... and Stefan," he finished off quietly.

As he put the meal together for Elena, Elena wished that her life wasn't as complicated as it was now. She wanted a normal guy and not a single problem. _Who the hell doesn't want that?_ she thought.

"Tuck in, princess," Damon put in front a bowl of porridge with pieces of fish mixed inside it. It _did_ smell good.

She picked up the spoon on the table and looked warily at Damon. He only smiled reassuringly at her.

"Okay... It's not _that_ bad..." she admitted.

"Told you you'd like it," Damon smirked.

Within minutes, she finished off the whole steaming bowl of porridge.

"I could eat that again tomorrow."

"So now you love fish."

"No, I don't," Elena said sternly.

"Don't deny."

Damon walked Elena back up to Stefan's room so as to make sure Elena didn't pass out halfway. She looked better but she almost tripped on the stairs.

"Stay with me tonight..." Elena said sleepily just when Damon was to walk out of the room. He looked back at Elena who was lying in Stefan's bed tiredly.

He walked back over to Elena and sat on the bed.

"I'll be here until you sleep. Is that alright?"

Elena nodded and snuggled closer to Damon.

He wondered what was going on in Elena's head. One moment she was so sweet to him, the next moment, she was mean to him. His hand knocked against something on the bed.

It was Elena's diary.

He picked it up, looked over to Elena's already sleeping form and looked at the diary. It didn't have any locks. It looked like an ordinary book that a normal student would use to take down notes in class. _It wouldn't hurt,_ he thought.

He flipped it open and read the first entry. It was dated back into the starting of the year when Stefan had just arrived in the school. She had a crush on him all the while. Damon got a little jealous.

When he finished reading it, he put it on the night stand near Elena and crept back to the room. He hoped that Elena wouldn't find out.

* * *

A/N: That's it! Today's chapter just based on Elena and Damon. Personally, I don't know what people in the States actually eat when they're sick but yeah, in my country, we just eat porridge. Ew. I hate them anyway. That's why I don't like getting sick.

This chapter's song inspiration: Dear Diary by Britney Spears (That explains the diary entry...)

Review me please! And thank you! :D *Throws soda bottles at the audience*


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi people out there! Heehee. Hope you guys are doing well (: Let's get on with the next chapter. (:

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

* * *

"They're still not here..."

"Maybe they went away?"

"No, they were still here last night. One of them was chasing us."

Klaus and Stefan stood before the same girl at 7am in the morning.

Klaus grabbed the girl roughly and compelled her to tell the truth.

"I really don't know! I've been here since you came yesterday and they still haven't come back!"

Klaus put her down roughly. "This is bad. Somebody must be behind this."

"They left me here! Alone! Maybe they don't want want to come back! And maybe they _don't want me_!" the girl sobbed.

"Shut up!" Klaus yelled at her. She cringed.

"Was there anyone who came to harass you lately while I'm not around?" Klaus turned to Stefan.

"Nope," Stefan lied.

"I know Katherine was here yesterday... That _bitch_! It should've been her!" Klaus screamed, enraged. The girl covered her ears.

"But how are you so sure that it was her?" Stefan asked calmly.

"Who else do you think it could be? Katherine _wants_ revenge. I _know_ that. And she's in town!"

"Well, it also could be your sister. Didn't you know Rebekah wants to take revenge on you too? I don't know, but now I'm thinking of it, your whole family probably wants to sabotage you now."

"You're right... I don't even know their whereabouts! Yeah, it might not be Katherine. There are lots of possibilities. Maybe even the Bennett witches," Klaus snarled.

"There's lots of time to figure that out."

Klaus turned to the girl, "When your friends get back, tell them that they won't want to escape me next time." The girl nodded timidly and hid back inside her tent. Klaus gestured to Stefan to go back and pack up. They were going somewhere else to search.

* * *

Katherine was off to the next nearest place where the werewolves were. Thank goodness they were still up in the mountains or forest, packing up after their transformation in the morning. This time, Katherine had brought a friend along so it would be easier for her to get them to get out of Klaus' way. Lucy, one of the Bennett witches, was more than happy to help Katherine stop Klaus.

"Hello, everyone! I am Katherine and this-" Katherine grabbed Lucy "-is my witch friend, Lucy. I am not here to harm you, but here to warn you - although I am a vampire - that there is this hybrid named Klaus would come for you and change you into a hybrid."

A murmur went around the werewolves and humans. They seemed to believe her.

Lucy continued for her. "Klaus will come here to turn you into hybrids - half werewolf, half vampire - and _then_ force you to kill innocent people and follow him and sacrifice your own life for him. He might even make you reveal the whereabouts of your own fellow werewolf friends so he may go to look for them to turn them and do the same what he would do with your pack. I'm sure you wouldn't want that for your own fellow friends and for yourself. Please consider our warning."

Thers was another murmur that went around them, some of them nodding their heads this time round.

So Katherine and Lucy continued, discussing their plan with the werewolves and telling them how Katherine's plan had worked for the last pack, but it wouldn't be a good idea to do the same as they did for the last pack.

The pack agreed. Katherine and Lucy rejoiced.

This should work out.

* * *

Elena found herself in Stefan's bed alone in the morning.

_I thought I asked Damon to_ _stay?_ she thought. She climbed out of bed, brushed her teeth and when she was brushing her hair, she smelt pancakes cooking. Thank goodness Damon wasn't cooking porridge for her even though she quite liked it.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Damon was just laying down the last pancake onto a plate. He smirked at her shocked face. There was almost a stack of pancakes around a foot high made just for her.

"Morning, princess."

"Oh my gosh, Damon. Why did you cook so much?"

"Only for you, princess. I don't want you to faint on today's activities."

"What? I can't eat so much... And what _activities_ are we gonna do?" Elena gave Damon the evil eye.

"Yes, you can eat that much. I know you like to eat. We are gonna do..." Damon trailed off suggestively and smirked again.

"Ugh. I can't stand you. Thanks for making _so_ much for me to eat."

"You're not gonna eat it by yourself. _I am_ going to eat some too."

"You're just wasting food. You don't need it."

"You know what? I think you're right. Then you shall finish it _all_ by yourself," Damon laughed and Elena growled.

"You got to be kidding me! Damon!" Elena yelled as Damon walked out of the kitchen. She huffed and got down to eating.

* * *

"Seriously? Bowling? Damon... What good does this do? I suck at it," Elena scowled.

"And _I'm_ totally good at it," Damon smirked.

"So you made me come here to laugh at me while you probably just give a strike after strike?" Elena asked, furious.

"Nope. We're here to train your arm muscles. Now. How heavy would you like your ball to be?"

"8 pounds, please."

"8 pounds? Really? That's so light," Damon mused as he picked up one for her to try and he literally dropped it in her hands.

"Ow! Damon!"

"Is it fine? It looks like it suits you fine. Now I shall get myself a 30 pound ball..." he joked. "Too bad there's no such heavy ones here. I shall get the heaviest I can find here... Hmm... Ah! A 13 pound one. That's quite rare."

"Show off," Elena muttered.

They went over to an alley Damon had booked earlier. Damon went first and made a strike. Elena got a 7, 2 and she pouted.

They played game after game the whole afternoon although Elena got tired but Damon pressed her on. She was having as much fun as Damon was. And when Elena had hit her first strike in her second game, Damon cheered alog with her.

On their way back home, Elena complained, "I'm starving. Is there anything to eat besides porridge and pancakes?"

"Yes. Steak, fish and chips, spaghetti..."

"You're cooking? Okay. Then please cook for me spaghetti..." Elena wondered what kind of spaghetti Damon would cook.

"Sure. No problem, princess."

"You're spoiling me. But thanks anyway."

* * *

A/N: Chapter... What again? Oh yeah. 11! It seems like days have become months. Gosh. I don't like the feeling of that. No wonder I'm always tired. I hope my writing hasn't de-proved over these few days...

This chapter's inspired song: State of Grace by Taylor Swift

Please review! Thanks a lot for them too! :D *Throws nuts to the audience* I'm sorry I hit some of you! D: Tell me what you guys would like to eat. I'll throw them the next time round. :D


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey! What's up? :D I'm sorry I posted this up later than usual...

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

* * *

They got another notice from Sheriff not too long after the last one. It was quite regular now: Once a week, Stefan would kill another couple of people and then burn up the place, unless it was a dark alley.

"So are we going, Damon?"

"Do you want to, princess?" Damon asked.

"I'm scared that Stefan would break my heart once more..."

"Then don't go if you're afraid."

"Are _you_ going?"

"Not if you're going, Elena. Do you think I'd leave you behind alone where the hybrids can attack you and take you away? No, Elena. I won't risk you at all for Stefan when we have so many chances of seeing him again. And he _will_ come back in maybe a century or so if Klaus even lets him go. My priority now is _you_."

"Oh."

"But even if you'd wanted to go, I wouldn't let you. It's too dangerous. Stefan or Klaus could harm you anytime, anywhere. They have eyes all around. In Mystic Falls," Damon ended with a dramatic mysterious voice that creeped Elena out.

"Oh well, I guess it's scary," Elena went along with Damon's haunted expression.

"On a dark mysterious spooky night, Elena, the Stefan-hunter walked up to the crime scene. The room was dotted with blood that was splattered around the room. And then-"

Bang!

"Damon Salvatore!" A familiar voice screamed after the the main door opened violently.

"Caroline! What are you doing here?"Elena laughed and walked over to Caroline to give her a hug. Damon rolled his eyes at their girly-ness.

"Elena! How are you? I'm here to look for the annoying Damon, of course."

"I'm totally fine," Elena smiled.

"So what is it you want, Caroline?" Damon sighed.

"I don't want anything. Now. You two didn't go down to the station to get this, so _I_ have to deliver it to _your_ doorstep. My mom was complaining about the stack of information on her desk." Caroline dumped a few big stacks of document folders on the table and continued, "These are all the cases with every single detail of the newest case. It's mass murder this time. No doubt Stefan and Klaus."

"That's... a lot," Elena pointed to the folders.

"Don't worry. We'll be able to finish them. And thanks a lot, Caroline," Damon smiled.

"You're welcome," Caroline walked out of the door but stopped halfway and giggled, "Oh and don't misplace it! We won't print another set for you!" Caroline slammed the front door shut and Elena sighed.

"We can't finish _all_ these in one day!" Elena gestured to the stack of documents in front of them.

"Well, we'll _try_..." Damon said hesitantly while picking up a folder and took a peek inside.

"It looks like there's more than 500 pages in there..." Elena complained and counted the number of document folders.

"10 files multiplied by 500 pages..."

"Oh my goodness..."

"At least we wouldn't be wasting time sitting around and doing nothing. We now have something to do," Damon said sternly.

"True."

They got down to reading every single page. Damon read faster than Elena and he finished one whole file in 5 hours.

"This is getting boring," Damon yawned.

"Shut up, I'm trying to read."

"Oh fine. What would you like for dinner Elena?"

"Just something simple, thanks," Elena said, without looking up from her paper.

* * *

"Mass murder in Chicago," Lucy read out loud from the papers.

"Klaus... slowly torturing _my_ Stefan..." Katherine hissed.

"I thought he was Elena's?"

"Not _anymore_! Stefan's supposed to be mine now," Katherine snapped.

"Woah, woah. Chill down. I just _thought_."

"I want _so_ badly to kill Klaus now... Stefan must be really scared and..." Katherine was lost for words at the thought of Stefan suffering.

"We'll kill him eventually. I'm very sure of that," Lucy replied.

"How? Without me dying, of course."

"That's the witches' job to be taken care of," Lucy smiled.

"Really? But I'd really like a part in tearing and shredding him apart slowly and torture him... Just like he tortured me." Katherine relished that thought of finally getting her revenge on Klaus with an evil smile on her face.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's possible if _your_ line of vampires don't want to die."

"But in one way or another, I just want Klaus _dead_."

"He can't be fully dead. We can take his soul and cage it in an urn. His body will be left to rot and the urn... Well, we can bury it or make it disappear. Then no more Klaus problems," Lucy smiled.

"Perfect. When can we do that?"

"When the time is right."

* * *

"My loneliness is killing me..." Klaus sang terribly out of tune. He was drunk along with a half-drunk Stefan.

"You still have me!" Stefan laughed hysterically. "But I must confess, I still believe..."

"When I'm not with you I lose my mind..."

"You do?"

"Of course I do! You're my good ol' friend... I was losing my mind when I compelled you to forget that you've ever met me."

"Poor you!"

"Yeah, poor me... Now I don't have anyone but you. But now I'm stronger than yesterday, now it's nothing but _my_ way."

"Klaus' way!" Stefan cheered, his heart's thoughts not matching the words that came out of his mouth.

"I _will_ one day take over the world and rule it!" Klaus let out an evil laughter.

A mother and her daughter around the age of eight was walking past them and heard Klaus. The mother looked at him with a frown and urged her daughter to move faster.

"Is anything the problem, ma'am?" Klaus shouted across to her. The woman ignored him and hurried away with her daughter.

Klaus got angry that the woman had ignored her and he found it rude of her. He flashed in front of her and she was shocked, suddenly stopping. Her daughter clung tightly to the woman's jeans and her eyes told Klaus that she was frightned.

"Is anything the problem, ma'am?" Klaus repeated.

"No..." the woman replied in a slightly shaky voice and continued walking away. Klaus motioned to Stefan to kill them.

"Excuse me, miss..." Stefan purred after he ran up to them.

"Yes?" the woman answered coldly. "What is it you want?"

"Well, you see, I'm quite hungry..."

"Do you need something to eat?" the woman got a little concerned. "Shall I buy you a burger or something?"

"Yes, I need something to eat, but I don't think it would be necessary for you to buy, because I have what I need here..." Stefan trailed off sugesttively.

The woman looked uncomfortable and didn't answer.

Stefan felt his fangs extend and the woman screamed. Stefan dug in to his meal and didn't even bother covering the woman's mouth. Her screams grew weaker and weaker as Stefan drew the life out of her. When he was done draining her, he pushed the body to the ground. He noticed the girl still standing there, trembling weakly but she was stiff. Stefan's fangs retracted. He bent down to the girl.

"Little girl, what's your name?" Stefan asked sweetly.

"Melanie," she replied, scared.

"And Melanie, how old are you?"

"Today I just turned eight and my mommy was about to bring me home from my birthday party," she smiled a little, oblivious to the fact that her mother was already dead. _Maybe she still can't register that fact yet_, Stefan thought sadly. _I wish I didn't have to ruin her birthday..._

"Did you recieve very wonderful presents?"

"Yes! I had recieved barbie dolls and many other wonderful presents from everyone!" The girl was getting comfortable with Stefan but he knew Klaus wouldn't want that.

"But do you know your mommy's dead already?" Stefan asked in a pity tone.

"Wha... what?" the girl began to sob. "You killed her!"

"Yes, I did. But I'm going to make it better. I'm going to give you another present."

The girl didn't really lighten up and started wailing. "What present?"

"Death."

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of chapter 12! I hope you guys liked it. (: I'm sorry to the fluffy Stefan fans (I'm actually a fan of fluffy people and Katherine and Damon) for making Stefan so cruel behind... I wouldn't like my birthday to be ruined like that either. :( Tell me what you want, tell me what you like and I'll do my best to put it in. :D

This chapter's song inspirations (and used): ...Baby One More Time and Stronger both by Britney Spears

Review please review! I shall not throw anymore tidbits to you guys since someone said not to give anymore... :( and if you guys still want some, tell me. (:


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! (: I know I updated later than usual _again_ but at least I did update! :D I've been busy lately so pardon me if I update late. Actually I wanted to go straight to sleep but I don't really wish to die this young... :'( Nah... I'm just kidding. (: Let's get on with this chapter!

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen.

Disclaimer: *Cries* I don't own TVD! Not even Damon!

* * *

It was in the middle of the night.

Elena was still reading the stack of papers while Damon had fell asleep on the couch, giving her a little company.

But she still felt lonely.

She wanted to wake Damon up and pull him up to his own bed to sleep. _Did vampires get backaches and headaches?_ Elena wondered. She decided to bring down a blanket in case he got cold.

As she laid the blanket over his sleeping form on the couch, she heard him mumble her name, "Elena..."

At first she thought he had woken up, but his eyes were still shut tight. She sighed and walked back to the couch and picked up the paper she was reading. After few seconds, she was starting to yawn. Damon looked very comfortable. She wanted to snuggle up in Stefan's bed and sleep. She wished Stefan was here.

"Stefan... home... Elena..." Damon mumbled again with a frown on his face. He seemed tense, yet upset. Elena went over to rub his arms to soothe him. He looked a little more relaxed but he was still upset.

"No... No..." Damon continued mumbling after Elena went away to get some water. It seemed like Damon was having a very bad nightmare, so Elena decided to wake him up.

"Damon... Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Stefan..." He was still asleep. Elena tried a few more times by shaking him violently but to no avail.

"I guess I have to do this," Elena sighed.

She picked up the half full cup of water on the desk and splashed it on his face.

"Ahhhhhh! What the hell?" Damon sat up in a jolt. He looked livid and looked around for any attackers and he spotted her.

"Elena! What did you think you were doing?" he scolded.

"You were having a nightmare, so I decided to wake you up. You're tough to wake, you know."

"Yeah... Thanks, anyway..." Damon scratched his head. "Are you done with the papers?"

"Ugh. I'm less than halfway through."

"It doesn't actually say much, I don't think you need to know much of the mass murder. It's quite dry actually," Damon said while packing the papers neatly and putting them back into the folder.

"Damon-"

"It's too long for you. Too bad you can't read and understand fast like I do," Damon interrupted. "Besides, you're tired. I know that."

Elena sighed. "I promised myself that I will finish this tonight even if I lose all my night's sleep."

Damon ignored her and just swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style into his room. "Damon! I'm not going to sleep here tonight!"

"Yes, you are. You're not going to sneak back downstairs tonight just to read it. I'll summarize it for you in the morning, okay?"

Elena grumbled but didn't agree. Damon put her on the bed and tucked her in. He then jumped in on the other side of the bed and used one hand to support his head and looked at Elena pouting.

"Sleep, princess. It's late," he stroked her face lightly. She shuddered at his touch.

"_You_ sleep first. I'm going to have terrible nightmares of you staring at me while I sleep," she said, sarcasm dripping heavily in her voice.

"Fine." He lay down into the fluffy pillows and closed his eyes.

After 5 minutes...

"You're still not sleeping," Damon mumbled, his eyes never opening once.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear your breathing."

"Oh wow. Thanks a lot for being a vampire with superhuman hearing," Elena mumbled with sarcasm.

"What can I do to allow you to fall asleep faster?"

"Let me read the papers."

"No."

"Then what else can I do?"

"There's nothing you can really do to make me fall asleep."

"Oh, yes I can. I can take off your necklace and then compel you to fall asleep."

"You wouldn't."

"Of course I wouldn't," Damon sighed.

* * *

"I think this is the best week ever."

"Ever?"

"Like... Ever." They laughed.

"We made it to the headlines! Mass murder! Now everyone knows me!... And of course, you Stefan!" Klaus continued, almost forgetting that Stefan was the one who helps him get into the headlines. Stefan stared at him, demanding credit.

"Well, supposedly the police don't catch us and throw us into jail..."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Either we feed on them or we comepel them to forget about us," Klaus smirked at his brilliant plan.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because we're both too happy. We will be marked in history to be the most merciless vampires on Earth! Everybody will know us."

"It's awesome to think that," Stefan smiled.

"Now why not let's get a meal and hop off to the next town to seek for more werewolves to turn into hybrids?"

* * *

Damon and Elena were lying in bed still not falling asleep. They were getting bored of staring at the ceiling. It was way past 2am.

"Want to play a game of truth and dare?" Damon suggested.

"It's only the two of us. How can we play it like that? And I'm tired anyway."

"Fine then, let's just play truth. Ladies first," he smirked.

"Oh, fine. Have you ever fallen for Caroline before?" Elena just asked a random question.

"Nope, never. She is just a friend to me. And your friend. Okay. Your turn. When you say you hate me, do you really mean it?"

Elena hesitated. She wasn't sure how to answer. "Well... I guess I say it in the heat of the moment. Like for example, you don't let me have my way and I say I hate you. Well, at that point I usually mean it, but after that, I regret it. So, sorry for saying those nasty words to you."

"No worries, princess. Apology accepted," Damon smiled.

"So... If I chose Stefan over you... What would you do?" Elena was scared. She hoped Damon wouldn't take too much offense.

"I wouls leave town and try to forget about both of you," Damon said in a cold hard voice. He took a deep breath and spoke in his humor-coated voice, "Do you really love me like you love Stefan? With all the kissing-"

"I can't be sure, Damon. How many times must I tell you? I love you, I love Stefan, and I can't figure out who I love more. Alright. I'm done playing this game. Goodnight, Damon."

"I told you I could make you sleep. Goodnight, Elena."

"You didn't."

Damon scowled.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this is short to whoever who said that you wanted it longer, but I'm really tired tonight and I'm having lots of homework to complete... Sigh. I will take a break off one day of this week. Sorry. You guys will have to bear with that... I understand your pain. :( I read fanfictions too and when they don't update in a month, I'm like... Arghhhhh. But don't worry. I will update. (:

This chapter's song inspiration: Viva la Vida by Coldplay

Reviews please! *Throws roses at the audience*


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone! :D Now, whoever who said I won't update is a liar. :( I am a person who keep by my word. Look! I updated! I'm not any typical person. As I've said before, this is for my friend and I WILL finish it.

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

* * *

"Hello, my friends!" the all-too-well-known of Klaus' voice echoed throught the forest where the werewolves were staying overnight again. Everyone who was sitting around the fire warming up or cooking looked up. None of them looked too happy with the interruption.

Klaus followed with the usual greeting and introduction of himself and Stefan. As usual, Stefan bowed his head a little to them.

"So how would you like to be stronger and much faster while staying a werewolf?" Klaus continued. The now human werewolves stood up slowly and the leader made his way to Klaus.

"Look, if you don't leave us and our brothers alone, you'll be dead," he threatened.

"I wouldn't be the one dead. You would." Klaus grabbed the big-sized man by the scruff of his neck and bit into his neck, drawing a little more blood than an average human that would donate blood to the hospital. He let him go and he staggered backwards, feeling faint. His friends went forward to steady him.

"What do you want, Klaus?" someone from the back snarled.

"I don't want anything. I'm just offering you more power and energy."

"This is a trap," the man that Klaus had harmed hissed.

"Why would this be a trap?"

"Oh, please! We're _not_ babies! Nothing comes for _free_!"

"This however, comes for free," Klaus smiled.

"We live to kill vampires! Not to become a _hybrid_!" someone from the group shouted and the group yelled in agreement.

"Get out of here and never come back, Klaus! You're unwelcome here!" the same person roared and the whole group charged at Stefan and Klaus.

It was nearing 7pm. The moon was beginning beginning to show itself.

"Shit. Run, Stefan!"

Stefan didn't need to be told twice. He sped off with Klaus running just in front of him.

* * *

Damon woke up to the sound of shuffling of papers.

"Elena..."

"Morning, Damon. How was your good night's sleep?" Elena smirked from the chair, reading the newspapers.

"Hmm... I remembered dreaming that I was worried sick that you would stay up the whole night reading those documents and never getting enough sleep," Damon joked.

"You haven't had your meal in days. Aren't you hungry?" Elena asked worriedly about him.

"Damn you, Elena..." Damon felt his fangs extend. He _was_ hungry. The last time since he fed was 3 days ago...

"Do you need to go out to find a girl to feed on? There're no more blood bags in the basement unfortunately..."

"But I can't let you out of my sight, Elena. Ric trusted me with you. I should be taking care of you."

"You are obviously hungry and you _will_ die if you don't feed."

"Fine. I shall feed, but I'll scare everyone off if I go out like that," Damon pointed to his teeth.

Elena pondered for a moment.

"Why not you feed on me for the moment? But just don't take too much."

"Really, princess? You would?" Damon was half excited, half worried. Stefan would be pissed off at him for sharing blood with her. But Stefan was at the back of his mind right now.

"Yeah, just... just don't take too much," Elena said nervously.

Damon walked slowly over to her when she stood up. He pushed her hair away lightly to expose her neck. Once he bit into her, he lost control.

It felt good to taste blood again. But not just any blood... It's the doppelgänger's blood, Elena's blood. It tasted sweet.

"Damon, Damon, you're taking too much..." Elena whimpered.

Damon was oblivious to the weak pounding on his back. But when she dug her nails into his arms, he pulled back. It hurt.

"Oh my goodness! Elena! I'm so sorry!" Damon bit into his wrist and fed her his blood.

She was still feeling a bit faint from the loss of blood. Damon guided her to lie on the bed.

"I didn't know so much of a girl could to harm to a vampire with _just her fingernails_," Damon laughed.

"If not for that, I'd be dead by now," Elena mumbled unhappily.

"I know. Sorry, princess."

"I'm better now."

"But still, sorry."

"Apology accepted," Elena smiled.

* * *

Elena couldn't believe that stealing the blood bags were that fun for Damon.

All he had to do was to walk casually down the corridor, find Meredith to help him in case he got found out and steal the blood bags. Meredith knew the cover story to tell if he ever got caught. She was helpful in situations like this.

"Let's go."

Damon started the engine and sped off back to the boarding house. "Want to buy anything home?" Damon asked.

"Hmm... I feel like having pizza."

Damon complied and without asking, he stopped the car and went in to an eating house and came out in less than 3 minutes, holding a box in his hand. Elena could smell her favorite pizza.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I know what my princess likes," Damon smirked.

When they reached back at the boarding house, Elena's stomach growled. The smell of pizza was just occupying her mind.

"Well, well. This morning, it was the vampire who was hungry. Now it's the human."

"So I must be like the vampire?" Elena arched an eyebrow and turned to her pizza and said, "May I eat you, pizza?"

She waited for a while. "The pizza isn't replying me."

"Don't be so childish, Elena. Eat."

Elena giggled at her own childishness and at how she had believed the pre-school teachers that you had to ask permission before you did anything.

She had actually liked it when Damon was drawing blood out of her just only this morning. He had kissed her lightly after that. This Damon was just _so sweet_. She wondered where the old, mean Damon had went to. She didn't really want him back, but she liked Damon for who he was, not his attractiveness or the fact that he pampers her too much.

She even thought he was perfect for her.

Stefan dumped her. Time to move on.

_But move on? I'm not over and done with this yet. My heart still breaks at the thought of Stefan. I'm still not over him._

Maybe she just needed more time.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 14! Ta-da! Lol. Okay. I won't post up on Friday, well, because... Oh never mind, I just have to enjoy myself on Friday. (: Personal reasons. :D But I will post up tomorrow. I am not stopping till I'm done with these two. This is one way to cut down spazzings to people who has never watched TVD. I know people find it annyoing so I channel most of the spazzings here. :D

This chapter's song inspiration: How I Roll by Britney Spears :D

Please leave reviews! I'm getting lesser and lesser reviews... :( *Throws pizzas to audience* I love those with lots of cheese. :D


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi guys! :D I'm updating later and later hour by hour -.- I'm sorry. Now, I really don't like the statements that I won't update until like 5 years later. It's really offending towards me. Whoever who is writing that statement, please stop it. Sincerely, Nicki. (:

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen. (:

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD... :(

* * *

"Oh, damn. I got bitten."

Stefan examined the part where the werewolf had scraped him with its teeth from behind. It didn't matter whether it was a scrape or a bite. He had werewolf poison in his system already. He needed Klaus to heal him.

But where was Klaus?

Was he attacked? They had taken split directions to distract the werewolves. They had all followed Klaus and didn't bother to follow him. One had bittten him just before they parted ways and decided to meet back at their motel as soon as possible.

Even if Klaus was attacked, he would've healed already. After all, he was a hybrid, wasn't he? Maybe he was fighting them off or he had turned into one of them.

Stefan waited in his room, expecting Klaus' knock at his door soon.

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes passed.

An hour passed.

Stefan fell asleep. He was exhausted.

Someone banged on the door and Stefan leaped up out of his slumber to rush over to the impatient person who was banging mercilessly at his door.

It was the police.

"Umm... Yes? May I help you?"

"We're the police (obviously), and we suspect that you were involved in a mass murder. You are now under temporary arrest," the policeman said sternly and his co-workers walked straight into his room and hand-cuffed him. Stefan didn't bother to struggle. If he struggled, he knew he could easily break the metal of the cuffs. Good. That means that they didn't know that he was a vampire.

Stefan kept quiet and let the police lead him away towards the waiting police car without a complaint.

Was Klaus caught too?

Well, hopefully not, because if he was, they were in deep, deep trouble.

They arrived at the Florida Police Station.

Stefan was dragged into a waiting room by himself. He met no one on the way in.

A few minutes of silence passed in the room. An investigator walked in and sat opposite of Stefan.

"Have you got anything to say, sir?" he asked.

"All I can say is that you've caught the wrong guy. I did nothing wrong," Stefan lied smoothly.

"Where were you on April the fourth at around seven past thirty in the evening?"

"I was half-drunk with my friend."

"And who is that friend?"

"Niklaus Mickaleson."

"Do you remember what had happened?"

"Yes. We were walking back to our hotel from the club and we just went straight to bed when we got back."

"Anything more to add?"

"No."

"We have your friend, Klaus. We will come back with news for you later. Please be patient." And with that he left the room, leaving Stefan alone again, facing the double-sided mirror.

* * *

"Damon..."

Elena was talking in her sleep again.

And she was dreaming of him.

Damon's heart swelled with pride. She was obviously enjoying her dreams because of the smile plastered on her face.

Damon smiled too.

"Damon.." Elena mumbles this time with a frown on her face. His heart stopped for a while. But when she relaxed and smiled again, he laughed at his own anxiety of Elena having bad dreams of him.

Elena groaned and rolled over so that she was covering Damon with her arms.

"Good morning, princess," Damon smirked.

"I'm not awake yet," Elena mumbled into his chest.

"Now, wake up. We're going to have a great day," Damon smiled at the thought of spending just another day with Elena.

"Really? What are we doing?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it's going to be an _awesome_ day."

"I don't know about that then."

"Oh, you don't know, but I do!" Damon swept Elena off the bed.

"Damon!"

"Now let's get you all freshened up so you can enjoy yourself today!" Damon put Elena on the chair in the bathroom and turned on the tap for the bathtub.

"I don't need a bath, Damon. I can do with a shower."

Damon ignored her and put in soap that smelled of freesias and oranges. It smelt like heaven.

"I'll get my own clothes," Elena said warily, afraid of what Damon might pick for her if she let him.

Damon laughed as Elena walked out awkwardly.

* * *

Elena suprised Damon with a kiss on the cheek.

"You sneaky girl. Can't you see I'm cooking?" Damon joked.

"Yes, sure I can. Don't you like what I do to you?"

"Yes, of course but... I'm COOKING!" Damon couldn't find any other excuses.

Elena all but laughed hard at him for the lost of his own words.

"Pancakes are my favorite," Damon said, explaining the reason for the pancakes almost everyday.

Elena rolled her eyes and Damon returned a kiss on her cheek.

"Why are we acting like an old married couple?" Elena mused.

"It just feels... right."

"Right..." Elena trailed off, unsure of her words and feelings for Damon now. Most of the part of her agreed with Damon's words.

She needed to get over with Stefan.

Now.

Damon sat in the other chair, watching Elena carefully.

"Are you alright?"

Elena stood up, not replying. She walked fast over to Damon and kissed him fully on the lips.

Damon was once again suprised and kissed her back hungrily. It felt much more passionate and raw than Damon had ever kissed anyone, including Katherine. It was really seven minutes in heaven.

When Elena pulled back, she was panting for air. Damon looked at her, wondering what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

One moment she was all over him, the next moment, she was curling in the corner by herself.

Elena also was feeling confused. She was _so_ over Stefan. She knew she could move on wihout Stefan. Stefan had given her the permission to and she was going to make use of it. She loved Damon and she knew that a long time ago. But it was only now she could comfirm with her own thoughts. Hopefully Damon hasn't fell out of love for her and fell for another woman. She would be jealous if he did.

But his eyes didn't speak of that. His eyes spoke of happiness and curiousity. Elena was happy too.

If Stefan came back now, they would be in an awkward moment.

They lasped into another make-out session that was even more heated before.

_I hope Stefan or anyone doesn't decide to visit us today,_ was Damon's first thought when he pulled away for air he didn't need.

They were going to have an awesome day of making out.

* * *

A/N: *yawns* I'm so sleepy but I managed to type out everything I had in mind (: As I've said before, I shall update in 48 hours' time. Aww... Come on, I need a break for celebration. (: I shall pinky-promise you guys that I will update. Now don't use that as a quote, whoever you are. I shall not rant and scold you for the sake of my friends here.

This chapter's song inspiration and dedication to Stalker Evrdeen: The Escapist by Nightwish :D (I know it's metal, but it's nice, that's what matters.)

Review me! Please! :D Reviews that are relating to the story or my writing is greatly appreciated. (: *Throws freesias at the audience* Enjoy the pleasant-smelling flowers :D


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating. I wasn't feeling well the past few days so I didn't even get to write. I was lying in bed the whole day. :( I apologize again for not updating sooner than I should have. Anywho, I'm back! Time for more Delena :D

Update: I was just reading through this chapter (because I wanted to see how smoothly flowing it is) and I found something wrong. So I added and edited this chapter a little. (:

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

* * *

It wasn't easy to sit in the room for so long. Stefan was nervous what the results were: Either he was going to get hanged and wouldn't die or he was going to be released. But it seemed more like he was going to stay in the room for the rest of his existence.

The same policeman walked in and sat back down at the same place.

Stefan looked at him questioningly.

"There has been some confusion." Oh. So Klaus had been compelling them? Well, it doesn't look like it's working then.

"There seems to be biased sidings," he continued. "Now. Tell me your story again."

Stefan decided to tell the same story again.

"Thank you again. Would you please wait here for a little while more." He exited the room.

_A long while more_, Stefan thought, irritated. He wanted to go home to see if Elena was fine. But she didn't have to see him. He didn't want her to be hurt anymore.

And maybe if she saw him, she would be happy.

Stefan wasn't sure. Elena was unpredictable.

* * *

"Elena? Elena..." Damon called out in a sing-song voice. "What are we? Seven? I don't wanna play hide and seek here..."

There was no reply. The house was _way_ too quiet. Surely Elena hasn't gone missing.

Maybe she was at the pond where he had brought her just what seemed like a week ago.

He raced there.

"Elena?"

He saw a small figure huddled up at the end of the trees, weeping quietly. She didn't seem to hear him.

"Elena? Are you alright?" he called out once more and she looked up.

She looked away, using her hand and drying her tears as quickly as possible. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine," she answered in a wobbly voice.

"What's wrong?" Damon went over silently and settled down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Nothing... Just like some alone time," she mumbled, looking down at the pond before her.

"Come on, Elena. You can tell me anything."

She paused and looked at him. "What if Stefan comes back and he _still does_ love me? What if he found out that we've been together all these while? What if... What if I still love him?"

Damon didn't know what to say for a while and just stroked her back soothingly. "I guess we'll just deal with that if Stefan even ever comes back."

"For all I know, he may just come back... And... And he might get angry at you for kissing me and he'll be upset with me..." Elena sobbed. "You know that a welcome-back-home isn't very _welcome_ when you come back home to find your brother making out with his girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend that you were _forced_ to leave and break up with her against your will!"

Damon felt remorse. As selfish as he might be, he didn't want to see his brother hurt because of what he had done after he had saved his life. It wasn't fair towards his little brother.

He turned towards Elena cautiously. "Look, I know I'm a terribly selfish monster, but I love you, Elena. I can't lose you because of Stefan. If Stefan comes back and it _really turns out_ that he still loves you, it would be your choice to choose who you want. It's your choice. Not mine nor Stefan's. We won't force you into choosing either of us. We want you to _willingly_ choose either of us, not take us because we want you to. Even if you choose someone else not as worthy of you, we would still be your bodyguard and we would still love you."

Damon hadn't realized he had started speaking in plural of him and Stefan. "How do you know that Stefan would agree with what you've said? He's not him anymore. How would you know that he'd play fair and go with your rules?" Elena asked furiously.

Damon hung his head, knowing that Elena was right. Stefan was a ripper now. Not bunny-eating Stefan anymore. Not his little annoying brother who fussed about not even drinking human blood.

"Just know that I love you, okay? I will be here for you no matter what, and I will do what's _best_ for you."

Elena nodded her head.

"I love you too, Damon."

* * *

Stefan was dozing off in the room.

It was boring; he couldn't move much; the room was way too stuffy. He even felt uncomfortable knowing that someone was watching him from the opposite side of the mirror.

"Alright, you are free, but your friend Klaus has to be retained. He would like to personally see you first," a policeman came through the door and unlocked Stefan's handcuffs.

Stefan shook his hands, feeling pins and needles. The policeman led him through multiple hallways and finally through a bigger room.

However, this room wasn't like the last.

There was a glass pane spreating the room into half. On the other side of the glass sat Klaus.

Stefan sat down quietly.

"Is there anything you would like me to do, Klaus?" Stefan whispered through the glass pane that had holes to let sound pass through.

"Yeah. If you see any of my family, tell them that I'm safely locked away," Klaus grumbled.

"Right. I'm sorry you've got to do this."

"It's alright, I did it. It's my fault." Klaus paused. "You are now free from my compulsion," Klaus compelled Stefan.

_I have never been compelled by Klaus_, Stefan laughed to himself.

"Thank you, Klaus."

"I'll be held here for around a week or so before going to court. Go back to Elena and Damon and enjoy your life. But help me keep my doppelgänger safe," Klaus smirked.

"Sure, no problem."

"And one more thing: If anyone gets bitten by a dog," - a 'code word' for werewolf - "there's a vail of my blood in my stack of clothes back in the motel. Just dig around. I don't want you brothers or worse still, _Elena_ dying because of you two before I even come back to Mystic Falls."

Stefan nodded mechinically.

He had actually wanted to ask Klaus what he had told the police but figured out that it was too much of a risk. He didn't want to get involved.

"Time's up," the policeman who brought Stefan in hollered. Stefan stood up, nodding his head to Klaus and followed the officer out into the open.

* * *

Stefan arrived back at the motel.

Safe at last.

Now he was free and he could do whatever he wanted and liked. That meant that he could go back to Elena... He smiled.

Racing up the stairs, he flew through Klaus' room without a key, effectively breaking the lock. He flipped through Klaus' clothes and true enough, in the clean stack, there was a plastic bottle-like container with red blood. It was enough for 3 vampires to heal from a werewolf bite.

* * *

A/N: So... Yeah. Chapter 16. Wow. I don't know how long this story is going to last, but I don't know if it's too fast-paced for you guys or way too slow. I'd like to know what you guys think. (:

This chapter's song inspiration: The Lucky One by Taylor Swift

Please review me! :D *Throws chocolates to audience again* Hope you guys are still enjoying the snacks... even though I have nothing to throw anymore -.-


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:Hi! I'm back to give you more Delena! :D I know Damon is somewhat mushy in my story... But... Hmm. Yeah. I'll try to make him not as mushy but I just can't seem to write romantic without mushy. But I WILL TRY. (: I've never been in a relationship before so I don't know the difference between 'romantic' and 'mushy'. Okay. Maybe a slight difference. (:

And sorry for the late update. This chapter was a little too messy to post up a few days before...

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen. :P

Disclaimer: I will never ever ever own TVD. :(

* * *

"Damon..." Elena moaned, pulling at Damon's hair.

She couldn't get enough of Damon's lips. As much as she wanted to, she was afraid that the kitchen would be set on fire. She could already smell the pancake burning.

"Shh..." Damon mumbled into her neck.

"Fire..." Elena could barely make out a coherent sentence.

"Fire?" Damon pulled back from Elena and sniffed the air. "Shit."

He sped off to the kitchen to find a charred pancake on the stove. Thank goodness the pan was still usable.

Elena walked in slowly, feeling dizzy. Damon threw the inedible pancake into the bin and switched off the stove.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Hungry? Yeah," she purred as she walked over to Damon and hugged him around the waist. "If you know what I mean..."

Damon was confused.

She kissed him again. It was a sweet one. That only made Damon more confused. _What was Elena doing?_

"Please state what you want in plain English, please," Damon innocently said.

"Kiss me."

Damon complied and bent down to kiss her just as he did less than three minutes ago.

"Just like that," Elena smiled.

Just when their lips were about to touch again, the door bell rang.

"Ugh... Who is it this time?" Damon shrieked, annoyed. He opened the door, to find the last person he expected to see so soon.

"Hello, brother."

* * *

"What do you want this time?" Damon was furious.

"What do I want? I came home, brother. This is my home, I should be able to come back any time, shouldn't I?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Stefan?" Elena stepped into view, surprised to see him.

"Elena!" Stefan yelped. He brushed past Damon and rushed over to hug Elena. Elena struggled from Stefan's grasp. She didn't return the hug to him.

"What's wrong?" Stefan pulled away and asked worriedly.

"What do you think?" _Oh, of course._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you those times. Even though Klaus tried to compel me, I was on vervain! I never stopped loving you, Elena."

"I don't want to hear it," Elena stormed out the door, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. _Lies, lies, lies,_ Elena chanted. _Why did he come back to just to break my heart?_

She started the car and drove off, leaving both the Salvatore brothers staring at her disappearing off the highway. They never expected that reaction from her.

* * *

Damon pushed Stefan against the wall.

"Why did you have to show up just at the_ perfect time_ when we were just so happy?" Damon hissed in Stefan's face.

"I still thought you missed me, Damon," Stefan sulked.

"I _did_ miss you. How's that? However, Elena on the other hand, she was heartbroken and it took more than a week just to make her the original Elena she used to be! Now you have ruined it all with just your pretty little speech. Now what are you going to do about that? Talk to her again? No, I don't think that would mend her broken heart. Everytime she is even _reminded_ of you, she breaks down into pieces. All these time Alaric was away, she had to sleep in my bed! She couldn't even _bare_ to step in your room to get her clothes that she left there after you had last broken her heart! What are you going to do, Stefan?" Damon scolded.

"I saved your life and now you're blaming me?!" Stefan was bewildered. "I broke Elena's heart and probably yours too just to save both of you! I didn't know I had such an ungrateful brother," Stefan growled and pushed Damon away. Damon stood there unmoving, processing Stefan's words.

It was true. Stefan saved his life. But to break his and Elena's heart to save them? What was that? Why did he even need to do that? Was that a story to cover him for his mistakes that he made? That he changed his mind about wanting Elena?

This was Elena and Stefan's problem and they had to solve it themselves. But Damon wouldn't. He would stand for Elena.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is _your problem_ or whatever Klaus is making you do, but if you're back here to make more of a mess of her heart than it is already, I'd rather you leave and come back after a century."

"Damon! Do you think I really want to hurt Elena _again_? I love her. I love her, Damon. And I will never stop loving her. Do you really have that distrust in me?"

"It's not you who I don't trust! It's Klaus! How can I know that you're not under his compulsion at all?!"

"Klaus is in jail right now, paying for the mass murder. He let me go so I could be free. I don't know what his agenda is, but he let me free from his compulsion and let me come back home to you and Elena!"

Damon was stumped. _Was Stefan telling the truth?_

* * *

Elena sat down on her bed, crying.

Stefan had come back just to break her heart once more.

She hoped that Damon would save her from this nightmare, be it take her away to another land far away from Mystic Falls - as long as it was far away from ripper Stefan who broke her heart.

But she would have to face up to the fact that she was going to have to talk to him for answers. She knew that he would want to give her explainations for him breaking her heart no matter how much she was sure that all of his excuses were all full of crap.

_When he is done, I'm going to break his heart just like he did to mine._

_I could tell him that we're never ever getting back together._

No. Not enough.

_I could tell him that he just sucks and Damon is so much better._

No. Not good enough.

She was sure of that.

She was going to break his heart ever so cruelly. Even more cruelly and evilly than even Klaus could think of.

She was going to get her revenge.

* * *

A/N: I won't be updating like everyday anymore, sorry. :( But I will update when I think the story is decent enough to be put up for public. (: I hope you guys are enjoying my story! :D

This chapter's inspiration: Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift (I haven't heard this song in a long while... (: )

Reviews please! *Throws cupcakes at the audience* Did I throw that before?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews! You guys are awesome. :D

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, as usual. :/

* * *

Stefan's car was not in front of the boarding house.

Good.

Elena walked in the door, quite sure that Stefan wasn't home. "Damon?" she called out.

"Hello, princess. Missed me?" Damon flashed up in front of her and she jumped. _Geez, I have to get used to that._

"I was wondering if... if I could talk to Stefan about him... leaving," Elena gluped. She was afraid of what Damon would do now that they're supposed to... be together. But she wanted to break Stefan's heart. "Is Stefan home?"

Damon frowned. "Yeah, I guess you could. But if he hurts you or anything, scream for me and I will kick his butt. He's not home right now. He said about going to visit Klaus in jail," he rolled his eyes. "Who even cares about Klaus?"

"Maybe he just wants to show concern for him," Elena stated.

"What happened to the Elena yesterday who was like 'I'm not gonna talk to Stefan anymore because he wants my heart back so I slam the door in his face'?"

"She was incoherent."

"I don't think so."

"She was acting on her own emotions at that point of time?"

"Now why are you talking in a third person view of yourself?" Damon laughed.

"Because you started with the crazy sentences. Now, when will Stefan be back?"

"Maybe in the evening? We can have most of the day all to ourselves."

"Oh... But..." Elena didn't know how to put this to Damon. Stefan was his brother after all. And if she told Damon she wanted to break Stefan's heart for revenge, what would Damon's reaction be? How would he feel about her?

"Speak your mind, princess."

"I'd like to try once more with Stefan, but I will still love you," Elena said softly, watching Damon's reaction. His eyes spoke heartbreak, but he smiled.

"The choice is yours, Elena. You can chose Stefan or me, but of course, I wish you would choose me. But just know this, Elena. You should have your choice. Choose who you want to be with forever and I will be just fine with your choice."

Elena nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, Elena."

"But does Stefan know...?" Elena trailed off.

"Not that I know. I hope Katherine didn't tell him..."

"You told Katherine?!" Elena fumed.

"No, I didn't! She found it out herself," Damon muttered.

"How did she find out?!"

Damon shrugged. "The ways of Katherine we will never learn."

Elena sighed. Looks like nothing slipped from Katherine's sight. It was a wonder how she could keep up with all her enemies and friends. She definitely knows _a lot_.

"Are you planning on breaking Stefan's heart?" Damon stared at Elena.

"Wha... what? No, Damon. You think that?"

"Uh-uh-uh. You little liar. I can see through that pretty little lie of yours," Damon smirked. "Now, if you're gonna break his heart for revenge, I won't oblige." Damon raised his hands up in surrender and walked off.

"Shit."

* * *

Elena knocked on Stefan's open door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Anything."

Elena closed the door for privacy and sat next to Stefan on the bed. He had been writing in his diary and he put it in his bedside drawer. Elena took a deep breath and hesitated. She didn't know where to start.

"What you told Damon... Is it true?" Elena finally said, replaying the hour Damon and her had been discussing about Stefan's words.

"Yes, of course."

"But why did you have to tell me that you don't love me anymore? You could've said that you couldn't love me anymore?"

"I was afraid that if I told you that and I couldn't come back for you in your lifetime, you'd have never moved on. It would've been cruel and evil and selfish of me to keep you as mine even if I wasn't allowed to. I love you, Elena. I do what's best for you. I never wanted to break your heart. The look on your face when I told you that Klaus compelled me to stop loving you broke my heart too.

"But Klaus was watching and listening to everything, so I couldn't even tell you I'm sorry or pass a letter that I had written much earlier, hoping that I could somehow get it to you. Klaus was there at every scene - well, almost _every_ scene. It was either one hybrid listening and watching or it was Klaus, even when it was just Damon alone.

"When Katherine visited me a couple of times, I wanted to ask her to help me pass the letter to you for me. But I knew she couldn't be trusted. Either she would read the letter first, or she'd never give it to you. I couldn't mail it to the boarding house either. Klaus always suspects something and he doesn't allow outside communication much besides his friends and hybrids.

"But the other reason was because I needed to fool you all. Klaus doesn't know - up till now - that I was under vervain all these times so he couldn't compel me. I never stopped loving you, Elena. You never failed to enter my dreams every night. Your face when I broke your heart - it haunted me.

"Please, Elena. Forgive me. Forgive the pain and suffering I've caused you over the past months. I'm willing to do anything, _anything_, for your forgiveness."

Elena was moved by Stefan's last sentence. She wanted to hug him and tell him it's alright, now that everything was explained - if he was telling the truth - but she wouldn't. Three main reasons.

One, she wanted to torture him a little. Make him feel the pain of not being accepted by his lover anymore.

Two, she loved Damon. She belonged to him now, not Stefan. It was over long ago.

Three, she couldn't move.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her having wronged Stefan. But she had already moved on. She only thought of Stefan as another vampire - if not, just another closer friend - and not of her lover anymore.

She didn't feel anything special for Stefan anymore. She looked at the crumpled mess next to her, looking at her with pleading eyes.

In truth, she had actually missed Stefan.

_Those green eyes of his. Oh, how I used to get lost in them. But I don't anymore. Nothing of him makes me feel like I'm his._

_But now I can drown in Damon's icy blue eyes. I wouldn't get lost. I would drown._

"Okay, but you're not entirely forgiven yet," Elena forced the words out.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter! :D What do you think Elena's revenge on Stefan will be? Give me ideas to improve on my idea that won't come out until... Hmm. Maybe the next chapter? Well, the breaking of Stefan's heart would be the things Elena does when they finally get 'back together' and words Elena say when Elena finally 'breaks up' with him.

Wow. It felt like a month since last week. I'm so tired. But nevertheless, I'm extremely happy with this chapter! Stefan's long monologue is quite long-winded, I must say. Teeheehee. :D

This chapter's song inspiration: Feel so Close by Calvin Harris

Review me please! :D I love reading reviews *Throws crackers at the audience*


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello! YAY! Chapter 19 is up! LOL. I'm just hoping that'd be your reaction. (:

WARNING/SPOILER: A little Stelena scene here, as in PG scenes. ^.^ Hardcore Delena fans may not like this so much... D:

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

* * *

"What do I have to do to deserve your forgiveness then, Elena?"

Elena hesitated for a moment. _What could she do to Stefan?_

The possibilities were endless but she didn't want to give away the fact that she was planning a revenge on Stefan. She could be erratic with her behavior with him, she could act like she was bi polar, she could be sadistic towards him. She could pretend that they got back together and later purposely let Stefan find her kissing Damon.

_Later__._

"What do you think?" Elena asked, folding her arms.

"Umm..." Stefan scratched his head, feeling awkward. He took a deep breath and stepped towards Elena, taking her in an embrace. Elena felt a little hesitant for a moment because that felt a little wrong to her. It should be Damon in her arms instead of his younger brother. But nevertheless, she returned the hug to him warmly. It felt a little like they were just friends now.

_Friends now? Could you hurt him then? Would he ever forgive you?_ A voice at the back of her head whispered.

_Shut up,_ the badass side of her snarled. She wanted revenge. The end. Nothing else. Well, hopefully he would understand that...

And maybe be friends. Just like she and Matt are right now.

"Is there anything I _should_ do?" Stefan wondered.

"I think this is enough for now," Elena mumbled into Stefan's shirt, not wanting to pressure Stefan on gaining her forgiveness. The faster this is over, the better.

"I still love you, Elena. I never stopped loving you. If not-" Stefan started again but Elena cut him off with her lips.

Stefan's lips were just the same like the last time before Stefan sacrificed himself for Damon's life. To be honest, she had been awed by his bravery and was touched by how much he actually loved his brother more than his life and how much he hated his brother and had this strong urge to kill his very own brother.

But Elena was 100% sure that Damon would do the same for Stefan if he was in Stefan's shoes.

Stefan pulled back, smiling down at Elena. Elena smiled back half-heartedly. She hoped that she wouldn't fall back in love with Stefan and hurt herself in the process of her revenge. That would turn out really _really_ bad.

_Just go with the flow but don't feel anything for him,_ Elena told herself.

"I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan sighed in relief and bent down to kiss Elena once more.

* * *

Damon slammed the empty bottle on the table.

"So Elena is dating _you_ or _Stefan_? I'm confused."

"I have no idea. She seemed to want to take her revenge on Stefan for breaking her heart but I'm afraid that she might fall back again for him and leave me all alone once again... But she didn't tell me that it was over between us..."

"Why didn't either of you tell me that both of you were together?" Alaric was a little mad.

He didn't really trust Damon to take care of her even though he seemed to be the one who swoops in to save Elena and judges things for her better. Damon had changed his ways after he met Elena but Stefan was still a better choice. Stefan would want to please Elena and let her have her own space. Stefan was considerate towards Elena. But Damon on the other hand...

But Damon was a good guy. If he thought that Elena's plan was going to fail, he would stop her from doing it at all. He would risk his life for her. Stefan would too, but Damon seemed to care more for Elena.

Alaric came to a conclusion.

The brothers were both good _vampires_.

If Elena had to make a choice in the end and chose Stefan, Alaric would be fine with that. If Elena chose Damon, he would also be fine with her choice, but he would make Damon swear a blood oath.

It was the least he could do as a guardian.

* * *

"You have no idea how much I'd missed you when I was out with Klaus," Stefan muttered, caressing her hair.

"And you have no idea how long I'd been wishing you'd come back and be here, lying next to me on your comfy bed," Elena muttered back.

Both of them had been lying on Stefan's bed, whispering sweet nothings to each other, enjoying each other's company.

Actually, Stefan was the one who was enjoying this time alone with her immensely while Elena was wishing that it was Damon lying next to her instead of Stefan. She wondered where Damon was. Hopefully he wasn't out looking for other girls to sleep with. Her eyes narrowed at that thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Stefan noticed her frown.

Elena panicked for a moment before thinking up a cover story almost immediately. "I was just wondering why you and Klaus were running up and down the States. Was it Klaus' plan to keep us off track from tracking you two down?"

"No, we weren't purposely trying to throw you guys off track but yeah, Klaus didn't want both of you, especially Damon, to 'stalk' us. We were running up and down, tracking werewolves that Klaus wanted to turn into hybrids. When the packs found out we were tracking them, they ran up and down the States and we followed suit, feeding at each stop."

"Hmm. That explains it all - the erratic running-up-and-down," Elena laughed.

"Yeah, yes it does," Stefan smiled.

When she and Stefan were together, it felt happy and... normal. Just like any other friendly relationships. It was lighthearted, wheras Damon and her relationship was intense and dark. It felt like she was treading on thin ice and playing with fire at the same time but she liked it more. She liked the feeling when adrenaline rushes through her veins whenever she was with Damon because she knew Damon could lose his control and bite her. Yes, there was pain and anxiety when he bit her, but she enjoyed it. She would always be the fear of Damon losing all his consiousness and draining her, leaving her dead. But she trusted Damon. She trusted him with her life.

What was life if love was about walking on a flat field with occasional bumps on the road that could be easily stepped over? Elena wanted something more than that. She wanted to hike up the hills and mountains with Damon and go through much more adventures with Damon. Elena liked roller coasters. Damon and her love life would assure her of roller coaster rides. Stefan? Maybe after some pleading. She could easily see she and Stefan sitting on a ferris wheel or a carousel, but not on a roller coaster that had loops and hills.

She wasn't going to fall for Stefan once again.

* * *

A/N: ^_^ Chapter 19~ How'd you like it? It's one of my favorite chapters that I've written so far. :D

This chapter's song inspiration: Come Back... Be Here by Taylor Swift (This song is awesome!)

Leave me your precious reviews! *Throws Fruit Loops at the audience* That is like one of my favorite breakfast meals. It reminds me of my childhood days. :D


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews once again... especially my friend who was reading the first few chapters when I was typing this... LOL. I know I'm slow these few days in writing... Or month, but please pardon me for my slowness. I have too much homework to complete. :(

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD... :/

* * *

"Damon, stop drinking," Elena yelled for the hundredth time. She tried prying his hand from the bottle.

Damon pushed Elena aside."Don't tell me what to do. You love Stefan and will forever love him. You will never be mine. You are meant to be with him. Don't come bothering me."

"Damon!" Elena whined.

"Just shut the hell up and don't talk to me!" Damon pushed Elena away.

"Damon..."

"Go away!"

"You need to sober up!" Elena was shaking him. "Damon! You know that I love you and you only!"

Damon put the half full bottle of liquor on the table dramatically and turned his head slowly to look at Elena. "You... Are... A... Liar. Just like Katherine. She broke my heart once. But you are worse! You broke my heart a million times!"

By this time, Elena was starting to break down. "Damon, stop it," she sobbed.

"I am telling the truth, Elena! You don't love me and you know that! You're a slut and you just date guys for your entertainment and when you get bored of them, you break their hearts without blinking and sit back and enjoy the show. Now you've done it to me, you're targeting my brother next! Now get out!" Damon hurled the insults mercilessly at her in his very drunk state and shoved her. Elena stumbled.

She was lost for words. The once oh-so-loving Damon she once knew was gone once again and taken place by the Damon she had first met. The mass-murderer Damon. The one who got drunk up till the point where he passed out.

Unwilling to let her tears spill in front of Damon who was now giving her a deathly stare, she walked calmly out of the door and shut the door quietly. Getting in her car, she turned the engine on and pulled out of the Salvatore driveway.

She knew where she needed to go to.

* * *

Damon drained the last drop of liquor and sighed. His head was spinning, his vision was going blurry and he couldn't believed he broke Elena's heart, just when he needed her.

Now he was sure she was going back to Stefan.

_If I was a good guy... If I was in my right mind... If I was sure that Elena loved me and not Stefan... If Elena hadn't walked in at the wrong time... If Elena wasn't so persistent... If Elena wasn't planning on revenging on Stefan, for real or not... It's all Elena's fault. Everything starts with her. She is the fault. Doppelgängers are such a nuisance. They create havoc. They bring the Originals back..._

Damon was thinking about what he had done wrong. But the subject had easily changed into the view of Elena's fault instead of his own. In his frustration, he threw the empty bottle across the room, smashing it into pieces with a loud crashing sound.

He gave a cry of anger and violently jumped face-first onto his bed.

"Elena, Elena..." he cried. "If only I didn't have a freaking annoying brother..."

"Did I hear something?"

Damon shot up from the bed and flashed in front of Stefan. As he was about to grab Stefan's neck, he felt an excruciating sharp pain in his head. He immediately dropped down to the floor and grabbed his head in hope of relieving the pain.

"I figured this was needed. Thanks, Bonnie," he smiled towards her where she was standing outside Damon's room, unwilling to step in there. She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"What... was that... for?!" Damon asked angrily, getting up weakly from the overdose of liquor.

"Acting violently isn't the best way to start, Damon," Caroline whispered, suddenly standing next to Bonnie.

"Go away... Leave me _alone_."

The three of them stood there, unmoving.

"I said, get the hell out of my room!"

Stefan slowly sauntered out the door and Bonnie glared at Damon, still standing outside the room. Caroline sighed.

"Look, Damon. Stop getting drunk. You need to live. I'm pretty sure Elena doesn't want to see you this way either."

"Don't mention that bitch!" Damon roared.

Stefan gasped and Bonnie used her magic on the vampire who was just about to throw a piece of furniture at Caroline. Damon collapsed on the floor again in pain.

"Never call our best friend a bitch!" Bonnie growled.

"I don't freaking care! I just want Elena back! She is meant to be with me! Not with my bloody brother!"

"How dare you-!" Caroline started but Stefan held her back. "It's alright. He's just drunk. Let him be."

Caroline looked at him worriedly. Damon was glaring at three of them. "Alright."

"Bonnie, could you keep him an eye on him here?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Bonnie muttered and closed her eyes for a while. When she opened them again, Stefan turned to his brother who was still lying limp on the floor, sweating a little.

"Damon, take care of yourself. You need to do some soul searching. I know what you and Elena have been up to when I was away but I'm going to put that aside for now. I'm not going to deal with your nonsense that you are going to give me now because I think there are better things for both of us to do right now."

"Oh, yes, there _are_ better things I need to do!" Damon roared at Stefan and headed for him. Stefan took a few steps back on instinct while Damon crashed head-first into the invisible wall. "Dammit! Bonnie! How dare you do this!"

"It's for everyone's good."

"Do some soul searching, Damon. And sober up." Stefan took a blood bag from the inside of his jacket and threw it into Damon's room. Damon ignored it.

"And I think you owe an apology to Elena for your behavior this morning. She's extremely upset."

"I don't care!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 20~ Wow. The week has passed quite fast, eh? I'm gonna die from the amount of homework piled up on my desk. :( Oh, well.

This chapter's song inspiration: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

Reviews please! :D *Throws potato chips to the audience* Nom nom nom... (:


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hiya! :D I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner than I wanted to! I know it's been over a month since I last updated, I'm terribly sorry. I was studying for exams and I was recording a cover after that (well, it sucks so I've given up). I hope you guys will understand. And please know that I may not update as frequently as I used to, because I'm having writer's block and I lost quite a bit of interest in the show (I still do like it though), so I'm having a harder time writing this story. Actually, I'm reading the last book of the Vampire Diaries books (The Hunters: Rising Destiny) by L.J. Smith! :D And if you didn't know, I'm still more of Stelena than Delena. The reason why I'm writing this story is because this is for my friend. (:

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen~ (Are you even reading this?!)

Disclaimer: I won't ever own TVD. :'(

* * *

Elena landed face first on her fluffy covers.

It wasn't fair. _It wasn't fair._ So much for loving a vampire. So much for a revenge. So much for tracking Stefan. So much for Jenna. So much for Caroline and Bonnie.

So much done to protect her.

And it wasn't protecting just her.

If she was a vampire, everything would be easier, not only for her, but for _everyone._

Gosh. Why was she so selfish?

Because she wanted a normal life!

_Well, you can't have a normal life if you had already fallen in two vampires, both their hearts having going to be broken again._

A sharp rap on the door made her jump.

"Hey, you alright?" Jeremy asked, leaning against her doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Elena mumbled into her pillow.

"You don't look that '_fine_'."

"I'm really fine. Just under stress and pressure and... having a headache."

"You can talk about anything to your brother, you know," Jeremy sauntered towards Elena's bed and flopped down next to her.

"I _know_, you don't have to remind me."

"So what is it about this time round? Stefan? Damon?"

"Damon," Elena groaned.

"What happened?"

"Usual issues of drinking too much."

"And?"

Elena sighed and got off the bed. "Jeremy, I don't really feel like talking about this right now, okay? I... I just wanna be alone for now."

"Sure, big sis. Take good care of yourself," Jeremy smiled and patted her back, walking out of her room and shutting her door quietly.

Elena fell back onto her bed again, closing her eyes and enjoying the silence by herself.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, her phone rang. She groaned. _Who is it this time round?!_

"Hey Elena, are you alright?"

_Oh, of all people of all times. Why does it have to be him?_

"Hey Stefan, yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Is Damon alright?"

"He should be. Caroline and Bonnie told me about what you told them this morning about what happened with you and Damon. That was really mean of him. I apologize on my brother's behalf and his drunken state."

"Don't apologize, Stefan. If anyone is to apologize to me, it's _Damon_."

"Hm. Anyways, I had confronted him just now and he's now reflecting on his own actions, I think. He was rash and he almost attacked me."

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Did Damon hurt you or Bonnie or Caroline?"

"No, of course not, thanks a lot to Bonnie. She helped to 'lock' Damon up in his own room and I made him reflect on his own actions towards you this morning."

"Oh. Thanks a lot, Stefan."

"No problem. Anytime for you, sweetheart." Elena could hear Stefan smile through the phone.

Elena put down her phone and sighed.

* * *

"Elena, Elena, Elena. Where is my princess?" Damon mumbled over and over to himself, worried that he couldn't protect her right now. What if Klaus came back for her and Stefan didn't know? The house was quiet. Even Stefan was out. That meant that he couldn't find a way to get out of even his own room.

"Stefan! Let me out! I want to apologize to Elena now!" he roared into the empty house, hearing his own voice echo throughoy the house. His body melted onto the floor, sobbing.

"Why, I hear my big brother crying. Where's the big bad vampire?" Stefan poked fun at Damon's misery.

"Give me Elena back!" Damon lunged at the calm-faced Stefan leaning against the banister outside his room but just crashed into the invisible wall.

Stefan looked kind of uncomfortable and shrugged. "That's her choice. If she picks you, then... I can't do anything about it and I won't do anything about it. But if she picks me, then, you will be responsible for your own actions."

"Rules?"

An imaginary Katherine popped up in Stefan's mind. "There are no rules, Stefan," she cooed. But Stefan _had_ to set down some rules.

"One: no holding anyone hostage."

"Who is there to hold hostage, brother? We're nothing like Klaus or his family."

"Two," Stefan ignored Damon. "No killing anyone."

"Aww, you mean we can't kill hybrids or evil vampires or werewolves?"

"I'm talking about Elena, holding her friends as hostages or using them as a threat," Stefan sighed.

"Well, okay. No problem for me. I don't play _that_ dirty, Stefan. You know me."

"But how would I know? You might've been planning that all along."

"I am not Katherine."

Stefan shrugged. "My brother has changed over the past few years. How can I be sure that I'm talking to the same Damon all the time? 2 hours ago, you were drunk and insulting Elena. Now you're a sober vampire, standing here, discussing how we are gonna fight for Elena. It's not the same Damon I'm talking to."

"That was me drunk! There is a difference between _drunk_ and _sober_," Damon snarled.

"Whatever you think," Stefan waved his hand dismissively. "How can I be sure that _you_ don't break a single rule?"

"You can trust that on your older brother."

"Pinky promise?" Stefan held out his pinky for Damon.

"Oh my gosh, Stefan. That is so lame."

"Just do it."

"No. I want a blood vow. I don't know so much about my new brother either."

"And what does that imply?"

"Sadly, I can't call my lil' brother the 'Bunny-Eating Stefan' anymore. I'll have to call him the 'Ripper Stefan'."

"I'm not a ripper anymore."

"We'll see about that," Damon smirked.

"Fine, blood oath it is," Stefan took a random piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled a few words on it before biting his own finger to draw blood and let it drip onto the paper. He threw the paper towards Damon, not really wanting to step into Damon's room.

Damon did the same and threw the paper back at Stefan. "There you go, brother. Now are you going to let me out?"

"Oh, Bonnie will only remove the spell sharp at midnight," Stefan stated simply and walked away, leaving Damon alone again, feeling annoyed.

* * *

Please review my story! I'm getting lesser and lesser reviews these few chapters... It's demoralizing to know that not many people are reading and reviewing my fanfiction. I hope after this update, I will have more readers~

And if you love this story, tell me and pray that I won't put this on hiatus. Even Stalker Evrdeen isn't really bothered to read it now. :'(

This chappie's song inspiration: The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift (I'm in love with songs that I listened to long ago again... (: )

*Throws guitar picks to the audience* Wait. What does guitar picks even do if you can't play a guitar?

P.S. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing.

P.S.S. I love you guys (:

P.S.S.S. Sometimes I may write one section and leave it for another day, so please point it out to me if the story isn't smooth! Thanks! :D

P.S.S.S.S. I don't know if I can ever bear to stop writing at all.

P.S.S.S.S.S. No matter what I do, I end up writing stories. (:

P.S.S.S.S.S.S. I'm kinda surprised you've read everything I've written.

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Love you guys again :P


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapie for you today! :D (I'm kinda feeling hyper and happy today... Hehehe) I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this story! (:

And you've gotta know, I'm so happy! Thanks so much for the more than 10,000 views! And thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! :D You have no idea how elated I am just to know that suddenly everyone's back! ^^

Dedicated to dear Stalker Evrdeen. (Come backkkkk buddy. Stop reading those books. Continue reading TVD instead...)

Disclaimer: I just borrowed the characters from L.J. Smith. But I am tempted to steal Damon Salvatore away... Muahahahaha. *smirks*

* * *

Damon leaned against the invisible door, waiting impatiently for midnight to arrive. He wanted to see Elena.

No, _needed_ would be more accurate.

He needed to see if Elena was alright, if Stefan had hurt her or if Elena still really wanted him around.

But midnight was coming around too slow for his own liking.

"Dammit, Stefan! Let me out!" Damon yelled, hoping that Stefan was lurking outside the house like he was the last time. 11:35, the clock read. Still too much time.

Why was it so hard to believe that he wouldn't hurt Elena? She was his princess, his lover, his soul mate. Why couldn't he see her?

_Forbidden love._

Damon snorted at this thought. Never. In what way could his love for Elena be forbidden? They were _meant to be_.

* * *

"This is the time of the year when we need to go out and party all night long!"

"Sorry Care, but I'm not in the mood to do so. I just want to stay at home alone and sulk," Elena muttered into her pillow.

Caroline crossed her arms, frowning. "When it comes to times like these, you, Elena Gilbert, listen to me! You are in no position to argue! Get off your lazy bum and let's go and dance the night away!"

"I don't _wanna_."

Caroline pulled at Elena's arm and Elena reluctantly got off her bed. "Come on, don't be such a wet blanket."

"I won't be a wet blanket," Elena pulled open a drawer. "I'll be a _soaking wet_ blanket." She pulled out her make up set. "Let's do this."

* * *

It was 11.59pm.

Damon was pacing in his room impatiently and his mind was filled and intent on Elena. _If anything happened to her while I was locked in my own room,_ he thought, _I would pay for it. Espeically my evil little brother who asked Bonnie to lock me in here!_

The bell of the 100-year-old clock struck 12 midnight.

Damon rushed out of the house at vampire speed towards Elena's house.

"Shit."

Elena's room was dark and there was no one on the bed. The bed was properly made and everything was in order. No torn curtains, no blood on the floor, no dead bodies, no, nothing! It looked as if Elena had left for a vacation while he was locked away.

Damon slumped onto the floor, disappointed that Elena hadn't been waiting for him. Maybe she went out with Stefan?

_No, wait. She must've been abducted._

But he didn't believe that thought. He didn't _want_ to. So he took out his phone and dialled Elena's phone number.

There was a vibrating going on on her dressing table.

Great.

Elena left her phone at home.

Jumping out of the window and off from the window sill of her room, he headed to Caroline's.

The house was dark, except for Sheriff Forbes' room. _She should be awake._

He knocked on the door, wearing a polite face, waiting patiently for the sheriff to walk down the stairs.

"Yes? May I help you, Damon?" Sheriff Forbes sighed when she opened the door.

"Is Caroline home?"

"No. Why are you looking for her?"

"Elena's not home and she's not picking up her phone. I was wondering if Caroline would know if she was anywhere."

"I thought they were over at her house. But that's alright. They might've gone for dancing in the forest, like what Caroline told me what she was planning to do soon."

"Okay! Thanks!" Damon yelled and raced off the street. This was the first time he had said a word of thanks to the sheriff.

* * *

There was no mistaking the place they were in.

They were in the middle of the forest.

"What the hell, Caroline?" Elena shriked.

"What? It's the best place to dance! It's quiet, there's nobody to disturb us, and we can't get drunk here when we don't have liquor!"

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea..." Bonnie, who had tagged along trailed off.

"It feels kinda eerie..."

"I shouldn't have wasted my make up. I thought we were going to a club."

"Come on, guys! Stop being a wet blanket, both of you! You guys are safe here. I can hear everything now that I'm a _vampire_." Bonnie winced at the thought of her friend actually being a vampire. The thought just repulsed her. "I will tell you guys when there's someone coming."

"How are we dancing like this?" Elena said detachedly.

"Frolicking! It's so much fun!"

"Umm... Caroline..."

"I don't think I feel so well... Can we go home?" Elena hesitated.

"We haven't even got the party started!"

"What if Klaus is out here? We're putting Elena in danger!" Bonnie started.

"Klaus is safely tucked away in jail!"

"But how would we know? He might have other hybrids lurking around!"

"You guys are safe with me! I have vampire hearing now," Caroline argued.

"Guys..." Elena tried to break their argument but to no avail.

The argument was getting heated and they didn't seem to notice Elena's existence anymore.

A sudden gush of wind blew through the trees.

Caroline and Bonnie looked up.

Elena was gone.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... It took me so long to write this chapter. So do you think Elena was captured by Damon or Klaus? Ideas, anyone? Heehee... I'm making you guys wait for the next chapter. :P

And if you guys have any personal questions about me and are too shy/feel too awkward to ask me, about you can ask anonymously at my website: ask. fm/BSwiftie13 (Update: Sorry for half-written link the last time round! Remove the space and yeah! That's my profile. (: ) It's official! As in, you know it's really me.

This chapter's song inspiration: 22 by Taylor Swift! Why, I bet you already figured that was coming up since this is chapter 22! :D

*Throws crisps to the audience* Reviews please, my lovelies! (: It makes my day~


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hi guys, it's been a long while since I updated and I sincerely apologize for that! :( I've been _very_ busy and it's hard for me to find time to sit down and really write. And if you've been sad about me not updating, well, I hope I've made your day by posting up this chapter. (:

And I also apologize if you think my writing style has changed!

Dedicated to dear Stalker Evrdeen.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes slowly.

The room was bare. The floor was cemented, the walls were made out of bricks and the only door at the other end of the room was shut. _Where am I?_ she wondered. She couldn't remember who had grabbed her from behind and ran off. All she remembered was that one moment she was trying to calm Caroline and Bonnie down, and the next moment, someone had grabbed her and she was squirming around in the tight restrains of her kidnapper and her throat was stuck, making it impossible to scream.

Was it Damon? Was it a hybrid? Was it Klaus?

She honestly didn't know. "Ummmph!" she whimpered when she found out that her hands were bound to the wall behind her and her mouth was covered with duct tape. A cold breeze blew across her face and she shivered.

Wait. Where did that breeze even come from?

She looked around the room, hoping to find an opening. And there it was, sitting ever so innocently at the top of the wall on her right. It was a little smaller than her, but she could squeeze herself through it if she tried.

Except that there were bars across the opening.

She sighed. It was still dark outside. That had meant that she wasn't kidnapped for too long. She stared at the window's bars, looking for a crack or a weak point that she could hopefully knock off. But there was little chance that she could even escape.

The door bashed open and Elena jumped.

"I see you're awake," a cold, hard voice floated from the doorway.

Elena could only see her silhouette moving slowly. Through the mental haze, she couldn't tell who it was but she knew that voice was _way_ too familiar. The silhouette's heels were slowly clicking against the floor.

_Oh._

It was no one else but Rebekah. Standing there, looking at Elena smugly, Rebekah threw a packet of food on the floor and ripped the tape off Elena's mouth and unlocked her shackles. It stung.

"Eat. I'll be back in half an hour's time," she snarled and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Elena heard a faint click of a lock and then the clicking of Rebekah's heels walking away.

Elena wasn't hungry but she knew food wouldn't be a luxury to her in this state Rebekah had put her in. She opened the packet and inside it, it revealed a sandwhich.

Of course.

Rebekah didn't give her any utensils - so that she couldn't use those as weapons, Elena guessed - and her food was simple. Something so simple that any creature could throw together to make a meal.

* * *

"Elena! Caroline?" Damon called out into the one and only forest that Caroline would go to in the whole of Mystic Falls.

A figure blurred right in front of him. "What do you want, Salvatore?" Caroline growled, grabbing at his collar.

"Where did you take Elena?"

"I thought _you_ took her! We thought _you_ took Elena away from having a girls' night so that you could smother her with your... whatever. I don't wanna know anymore. Give her back to us!" she barked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Caroline. I didn't take her at all! I-"

"Then _who_ took Elena?"

Both of them stared at each other for a while, racking their minds for the mysterious kidnapper.

Bonnie appeared from behind them. "I have a feeling that she might be at the house Klaus had built. But I fear it might be dangerous. Maybe we should ask Stefan to help..."

"Anything for Elena, even if it means a little competition with my brother."

* * *

"Elena's being kidnapped?!"

"Yes, yes. Now hurry up and let's get going! Don't forget to follow the plan!"

"I still can't believe I'm going to have to work with my brother who was dying to kill me just a few hours ago," Stefan muttered to himself.

"Are we going to work together to save Elena or not? Cause if you're going to mumble and grumble, I think it would be better if you stay here and out of this matter," Damon crossed his arms and glared at Stefan.

"Yes, yes. Let's go."

"So... Have you guys found out who the kidnapper was or got a vague idea who it was?" Stefan tried to fill the awkard silence when they were in the car.

"Nope. Most likely it's gonna be a hybrid doing Klaus' bidding. I can't imagine why anyone would want to kidnap Elena, unless she's keeping something from us."

"Anyone seen anything suspicious recently?" Stefan asked everyone in the car.

"Nope."

"No."

"Nothing."

He groaned, stepping on the gas, praying that Elena hadn't been hurt by her captor.

* * *

Elena nibbled on her sandwhich, wondering what she could do to escape from this horrible cell. The window was_ impossible_ to climb out of, the door was locked. So...

She just had to wait for someone to save her.

_Here we go again, me playing the damsel in distress, waiting for both my suitors to come and rescue me from this nightmare. I wonder which suitor would save me,_ she mused. When she finished her one and only distraction - her sandwhich - Rebekah came in - just on time.

"Funny how you're so punctual," Elena attempted to make conversation.

"Shut up," came the cold reply. Rebekah took out the key and fastened Elena's hands to the cuffs again.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Elena ignored the warning, hoping that she could press some information out of Rebekah.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? I intended not to tape your mouth, but since you can't keep your mouth shut..." Rebekah took out a roll of duct tape, tore about three inches off and pressed it to Elena's mouth. "I hope you enjoy your _present_."

Annoyed, Elena had no choice but to watch Rebekah stalk out and lock the door.

She sighed. She really didn't know what to do. She could only pray that someone - anyone - would come and save her.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Finally found the time to finish thai chapter. :D Please do write more reviews because, well, they make me really happy and they make me want to write more! (: Do you guys want Damon, Stefan, Bonnie or who in TVD to save her? I've got quite a few ideas going round in my head and I can't decide on one... So do let me know what you guys want in the reviews or PMs~

This chapter's song inspiration: Amnesia by Britney Spears (Not the horror game... That one's really scary. D:)

Do drop me a random question at ask. fm/BSwiftie13! (remove the space) (:

Please review my almost-done story! I don't know how many more chapters left though. I'll supply you virtual apples for the rest of your life if you do review! XD I'm just kidding.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hi guys! What's up? Hope you're having a good day/night. Alright. On to the next chapter! (:

Dedicated to Stalker Evrdeen even though she has lost interest in TVD. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!

* * *

The car pulled up into the driveway, the tyres scraping noisily against the cold gravel.

"I see it's finally complete," remarked Bonnie.

"That's because you were lucky enough not to come here often," replied Caroline.

"This house would be close to my dream house if this wasn't a nightmare to save my best friend."

"Are you scared, Bonnie?" quipped Damon.

"Enough small talk. Let's go," Stefan interrupted before Bonnie could open her mouth. They got out of the car. The brothers sauntered towards the front door but the girls didn't follow. "I hope this plan of Bonnie's works out," Stefan breathed. "It'd better," Damon replied. He pressed on the doorbell and the door opened almost immediately.

"What is it you want?"

"Well, we decided to come pay a visit. We thought you'd might be lonely now that your brother is stuck in jail," Stefan replied.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you two. But no thank you, I've got things to do," Rebekah replied and attempted to close the door. However, Stefan managed to stop it. "We'll like to ask you for help, if you don't mind."

Rebekah was surprised and curious about the topic and decided to invite them in. Damon flopped onto the couch.

"So, what is this?"

"Well, you see, I really care about your brother and I want to get him out of jail," Stefan stated. Damon feigned surprise. "I want to help him. I think he makes a good companion. I know you don't think that, but he doesn't deserve jail. He _is_ a good person."

"I hardly think so. I think he _deserves to stay in there for the rest of his life_. What makes you think he is a good person? He killed my parents-"

"That's kinda mean. Even I wouldn't say that about my brother," Damon commented.

Stefan ignored him and continued, "The reason he says that is because he turns ordinary werewolves into hybrids. These hybrids _bow down to him_ and thank him for changing their lives. These hybrids are _thankful_ for Klaus! Now word has gotten round the other werewolves and they _want_ to be changed! And if Klaus doesn't do this, they would be unhappy until he comes and change them. They would be happy then. We're turning lives around."

"I have no interest in turning people's lives around. And I don't see why you want to help Klaus now. It doesn't make sense. When you came back, you seem to have hated him for keeping you from your beloved Elena."

"That's before I had time to sit around and think about what my life actually meant and why Katherine had turned me into a vampire, even if it meant by leaving my girlfriend and my brother behind. I'd-"

"And did your brother _and_ Elena give you permission for that? It's not that I care about that, but I'm really unwilling to do this for you, unless you're willing to do something back for me."

Stefan glanced at Damon and Damon nodded at Rebekah. Damon said, "Well, state your price and we just might take it up."

"It's a high price for both of you; a high price for Caroline; a high price for Bonnie. Hell, I bet even a high price for Klaus! He'd be so mad he might just disown me as his sister." Damon and Stefan exchanged confused glances and Rebekah continued mumbling plans and consequences to herself. "Ooh, I think Elena would even be so willing to-"

"Speaking of Elena, have you seen her around lately?" interrupted Stefan.

"Why do you even care now? I thought you would give everything up for my brother!"

"Well, we haven't seen her around lately. We're just wondering where she had gone."

"I thought she was an overly-attached girlfriend, looking for Stefan all the time."

Damon's face twisted with uneasiness while Stefan replied, "She's not overly-attached, it just happens when you appear all of a sudden."

"No, I haven't seen her at all since... a long time ago."

"So, back to the topic. What's your price?"

"Oh, I don't know if you're willing to take this offer up, but it's gonna hurt you a lot. I'm not exassarating, I'm telling you the truth. But before that, you've got to promise me one thing - not to tell anyone what I've told you to do. I'm not going to be held responsible for any of these."

"But you're gonna make us do it," Stefan pointed out.

"You agree to my terms and you are _not_ to compromise," Rebekah snapped.

"Alright. Go on."

"You will agree to let me compel you and take control of what you do. No vervain allowed. And I won't enclose what I'm going to have to make you do unless you agree to all these first."

"Are you kidding me? You want my brother-"

"Take it or leave it!"

"Urgh... This is..." Damon grumbled. "Is it possible to let us discuss it at home before coming back to tell you our decision?"

"Within 7 days."

"Alright. We'll come back within the next week and we'll see about it. Thank you Rebekah." Damon and Stefan proceeded to walk out. Rebekah, playing a good hostess walked them to the door. "Good night, Salvatores." They smiled and walked outside.

The Salvatores got in the car and sighed. "Were you serious when you said all those?" asked Damon.

"Well, now it's not the right time to say," Stefan sighed as the car bobbled when the girls got back inside.

"Phew! That was... scary," sighed Caroline. Damon, who was driving the car, pulled out of the land and sped off onto the highway. After a minute or so, Stefan decided it was far enough to ask.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes," Bonnie breathed.

"Good."

"She's in the _top floor _of their house. It's cold up there - well, at least for Bonnie. Lots of wind blowing."

"Okay. Describe it please."

"Black, stone walls, barely any windows and if there are, they're all barred."

"At least we know we're not running into some trap."

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did, because I'm kinda starting to think that this story's plot is not that well-planned out and there's not much action going on in here. But if you guys are enjoying it, I'll be happy to continue writing it. (: I enjoy writing fanfictions but I can hardly find the time to update. I try to squeeze out time to write and post, but there's too much work to do right now. I don't know if you guys even read my author notes, but I'm really sorry if you think I update too slowly for your liking and maybe... if you want me to update more, um... why not leave a review below/follow me - it doesn't take much time. Thanks to those who are following/favoriting me/my story and/or reviewing! It really means a lot. (:Sorry for the monologue.

This chapter's song inspiration: No songs today. :(

Leave a review please! Even a smiley face does make me happy (: *throws gummies to you readers* Hope you enjoy my 'treats'. :P

Ask me random questions - I answer: ask. fm/BSwiftie13

Follow me for update alerts & more (I do follow back): twitter.c0m/nickiswiftie


End file.
